Gundam WingTenchi Muyo Time of Discovery
by Light02
Summary: The Gundam Pilots are trapped on Tenchi's world but are they needed for a reason [on indefinate hold until muse is done with other ideas]
1. Prologe

Gundam Wing / Tenchi Muyo

Time of Discovery

****

Disclaimer:

For one thing I don't own either Tenchi Muyo or Gundam Wing, but Sunrise and Pioneer do own them

This Fanfic does contain graphic violence, mild language and some sexual content.

I'm using a combo of Tenchi Muyo and Tenchi Universe in this fic because Tenchi uses his Lighthawk wings and Kiyone is in this one as well, and as for Gundam Wing, its set Seven Months before Endless Waltz.

Enjoy it and please review it

****

Prologue

The battle was over and the five pilots that saved the Earthsphere Unified Nation were still celebrating. "Here is your non-alcoholic champagne Quatre." Duo Maxwell said handing the young heir to the Winner Family fortune.

"Thanks!" he said taking the glass, "Looks like Heero isn't having any fun."

"Yeah, I think that he is in love with Relena and he doesn't know how to say it." Duo replied, "I think I'll help him." With that he moved toward Heero.

Heero sat alone in a corner. He was wondering if he should go to Relena and ask her out or not. _I'll just be in her way._ He thought as Duo sat down next to him. "What on earth do you want, Duo?" He snapped.

"Hey, I thought that I would help you in your plight." Duo committed.

"What plight?" Heero asked sounding distraught, "I don't know what in the hell your talking about Duo."

A smirk appeared on Duo's face as he thought. _Yes he does know what I'm talking about…_

***

In another Universe an argument was beginning at the Masaki home between the Jurian princess Ayeka and the space pirate Ryoko. "Listen here you..you. Devil woman, Tenchi is mine you hear me."

The silver haired pirate was laughing hard at what Ayeka was saying and replied: "You're dumber than I thought Ayeka."

Tenchi Masaki just stood there wondering why these two were fighting. Suddenly he realized that they were fighting for nothing, he stood up and yelled: "HEY THIS ARUGMENT STARTED AND WILL END WITH NOTHING! DO YOU TWO UNDERSTAND!!!"

A sweat-drop appeared on both of them. During this time they stared at the young Jurian prince, until they realized that he was right…

***

"Yes Heero I think that you know what I'm talking about" Duo continued, "your in love with Relena and you don't know what to say it to her. Am I getting warm or not."

Heero eyes widened Duo was right._ He's right. I never thought of her like that till Duo mentioned it but he is right._ He thought and said: "Duo for the second time in your life you're right. I just can't get the nerve to ask her."

_This is worst than I thought. _Duo thought, _Just like me he was trained to be a cold-blooded killer but unlike me Heero didn't have the opportunity to be a normal teenager._ "Tell you what Heero, I'll give some advice free of charge."

"Ok what's your advice." Heero said looked giving him a serious look. 

"Well for one thing, JUST ASK HER!" Duo said flat out. "She's right over there and she wants you."

"I hope your right." Heero said as he got up and slowly walked over to Relena Peacecraft. _Ninmu ryoukai!_ He thought as he got closer.

Relena turned to Heero and smiled and said: "Hi Heero are you still going to kill me?"

"Not anymore," He said figuring out what he was going to say. "Umm…Relena I was wondering if…you'll go out with me."

The room fell silent. All eyes turned to Heero. "Yessssss!" exclaimed Duo. Duo looked around and turned beat red. Trowa and Wufei had a surprised look on their faces. Quatre smiled from ear to ear. 

Relena smiled and said: "Yes Heero I would love to." She leaned over and kissed him. The room burst out with applause. Heero for the second time in his life he smiled.

After the party Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Relena sat down discussing what they were going to do with the gundam's. Heero spoke first: "I think we should just destroy them now and get it over with."

Wufei spoke next: "I agree, but I think that now is the time to destroy them."

Duo chimed in: "Why don't we just put them in a museum for the public to see, frankly I don't want to destroy my buddy Deathscythe."

"Were we speaking to you" Wufei said "no we weren't so shut you trap baka."

"Hey nobody calls me a baka and get away with it!" Duo said, jumping at Wufei.

Both Trowa and Quatre grimace. Quatre spoke: "Alright you two that's quite enough." Duo sat down and shut up. "Why don't we just send them to the sun in a disposal block." 

The other four pilots looked at each other. The all said: "Great idea Quatre."

Relena, sitting by Heero, finally said: "Where are you going to find a disposal block that big."

"Good point Relena" Quatre said, "but my family has disposal block big enough. And I thought that we would fly are gundam's over there."

"Heero that gives you one more chance to fly Wing Zero. You should be happy about it." Relena said looking at Heero.

"I am happy Relena." Heero said taking her hand, "Will you fly the ship that will carry us back here."

"I'll be happy to." She said smiling

"So it settled then we'll leave immediately. Get your gundam's ready." Trowa said as they got up and leave….

***

Washu sat alone in her lab working on a major experiment. Suddenly her computer went ballistic. "What's going on here!!" She said looking at her screen. "There is a dimensional rift opening here in my lab. Looks like we'll have company soon I better tell the others." She got up and headed out….

The gundam pilots and Relena in shuttle continued on their way to the disposal site. Heero was in Angle Wing Zero. Duo was in Deathscythe Hell. Trowa was in Heavyarms kai. Quatre was in Sandrock kai. And Wufei was in Gundam Nakatu. 

Heero look through his view screen trying to find Relena and her ship when he found her he relaxed. Suddenly everything went black.

***

The next thing he could remember was laying in some sort of lab. _Have we been captured. No we would be in cell by now._ He got to see what happened. As he looked around he saw that everyone in his group was there. He determined that he was first to wake up. "Hello welcome to my lab." A voice said from behind startling him. He turned around to see a young woman probably in her early twenty's. "My name is Washu, but you can call me 'Little Washu'."

"Damn did anyone get the license of the truck that hit me." Duo said has he got up. "Who are you." He said pointing at Washu.

"Her name is Washu," he said to Duo. Turning to Washu he said: "My name is Heero Yuy it's a pleasure, the jackass over there is Duo Maxwell."

"I may run and hide but I'll never tell a lie, that's me in nutshell!" Duo committed with a shrug and continued ignoring Heero's commit, "Nice to meet you _Miss_ Washu."

Her face went red with anger and began screaming: "DON'T EVER CALL ME MISS WASHU AGAIN BECAUSE IF YOU DO I'LL KILL YOU MY SELF! NOBODY CALLS ME MISS WASHU"

"Ok Washu." Duo said as he stammered back over Trowa as he was trying to get up. "Hey sorry about that Trowa

"Hey what did you do that for!" Trowa said after getting knocked down by Duo. "That's not funny."

"Anyway!" Washu said trying to get their attention: "If you follow me I'll introduce you to the rest of the group."

"Rest of what group?" All three said.

"Oh it must have slipped my mind." Washu said with a chuckle. "You stepped through dimensional rift. Were any of you on some a ship of some sort."

"Relena was the only flying a ship the rest of us were flying mobile suits called gundams." Heero said.

"Huh!" Washu said shocked.

"What in the hell is going on here. Where are our gundams at." Duo said with a little fear.

"I guess that your gundams don't work here." Washu said looking around and noticing the different weapons at their feet. "But I think that you combined with your gundam's to share some of its abilities. Look at your feet there should be a weapon that correspond with each one of your gundams."

Heero, Duo and Trowa look down and sure enough there were weapons that corresponded with their gundam's. Heero found a weird looking beam saber and beam gattling. Duo found a unique looking beamscythe. Trowa found two arm mounted Vulcan's. The trio looked at the still unconscious Quatre and Wufei to find that weapons based on their gundams were by them.

"Then if you would follow me, I'll take you to the others then I'll come back wait till the others wake up to bring them to you. I need to show you guy's the way out.4" Washu said ushering them to follow her.

Once they stepped out of the door Duo turned to look see that it was only a closet: "Little Washu, just how in the hell did you do that."

"Oh that's simple." Washu said with a smirk, "It is a simple dimensional rearrangement process."

"Show off." Ryoko said complaining. 

"I'm with you lady." Duo said

"Damn braided baka." Heero said

"Hey I resent that." He said ignited his beamscythe. After the scythe had emerged Duo looked like Deathscythe.

"What the hell." Heero said bringing up his saber and ignited it. Suddenly two long angelic like wing made of gundium. He looked like Wing Zero. "You want to fight. Lets get this over with."

"My pleasure." Duo said charging at Heero.

"Hey! You guys take this outside NOW!" Tenchi yelled.

"Alright! Come on." Heero said heading out the door. "Oh Washu when Relena wakes up come get me."

"Fine with me." Washu said with smile as they left.

"What in the hell was that?" Ryoko asked.

"Remember that rift that I told you about earlier well its closed and six people stranded here with us. Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell the two whom left to beat each other to a bloody are two of them and this one is Trowa Barton." Washu said as she began introductions. "Trowa, this is the space pirate Ryoko. Next to her are the two crown princesses of Juri, Ayeka and Sasami. Over here is Galaxy Police Detectives Mihoshi and Kiyone. And finally the Masaki family Yosho the shrine priest and Jurian prince, next is Noboyuki and his son Tenchi a crown prince of Juri."

"Hi Trowa." They said.

"Thanks! Now lets go outside and see how those two are doing." Trowa said heading for the door still holding his gattling cannons.

"You guys go on ahead I'll go and wait for the others." Washu said heading for her lab.

The fight was intense; Heero and Duo were at a near standoff. Both were tired but Heero would never give up. He starts with a blast of his buster cannon. Duo dodges to the right and retorted: "Come on Heero you aren't going to beat me that easily." 

Heero yelled: "You aren't doing well either. Let's call this a draw. I need to get back to Relena." He said reverting back to normal.

"Fine have it your way." Duo said reverting as well.

The others just stood observing the two combatants. They were stunned that they quit just like that. For a while it was quite till Ryoko finally yelled sounding somewhat annoyed: "What! Why in the hell did you guys just quit? I thought that it was a fight to the death."

"Once you get to know them then you'll understand." Trowa said in defense of Heero and Duo.

"It seems that way to me." Kiyone agreed, after looking at Heero saber she said to Yosho: "Doesn't that look like a Jurian knights weapon."

Yosho went to Heero and said: "Young boy may I see that sword please." Heero handed him the sword. Yosho examined the weapon carefully and said: "It's close but it's not adjusted to the power of Juri's royal family instead its set for a human."

"WHAT!?" The girls yelled.

"I'm certain of it. They must have been brought here some reaseon." Yosho "You're Heero right?"

"Yes I guess that Washu told you our names so will you at least tell me your names for me and Duo?" Heero asked.

"Hi I'm Tenchi Masaki, nice to meet you Heero." Tenchi said offering his hand to Heero. "Over there is my dad Noboyuki Masaki and already know my grandfather Yosho. Then there are the Crown Princesses of Juri Ayeka and Sasami. Bringing up the rear is Galaxy Police Detectives Mihoshi and Kiyone and the space pirate Ryoko."

"It's a pleasure," Heero said taking Tenchi hand into a handshake, "now if you'll excuse me I'll better get to Washu." Heero went to into the house.

****

End of Chapter 1

What do think? This is the start of an epic story. Please review this so I can use the information in writing chapter 2.


	2. Explations

**Gundam Wing / Tenchi Muyo**

A Time of Discovery

Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer

Same as the last chapter.

Contains a lemon seen or two so be warned.

Explanations

Heero stood there waiting with Washu waiting for Quatre, Wufei and Relena to wake up. "So Heero what is your world like?" Washu said trying to strike up a conversation.

"You don't want to know." Heero said avoiding the question.

"Come-on Heero tell me before I sedate you an take the information I want to know through telepathy." Washu said with an evil smile.

_I don't think that she needs to know but Duo has probably told the others by now so I better tell her._ Heero though before he turned to Washu and said, "If you want to know fine I'll tell you. My world has just gone through a major war which all of us was involved. It started with Operation Meator, a plan to get the gundam's to earth. We had a series of hit and run missions against an organization call OZ. Eventually OZ brought the colonies into the war and by the end of the war they were threatening the earth. The final battle of the war showed the whole Earthsphere how horrible fighting is thus turning the Earthsphere toward pacifism."

"Well, that's different," Washu said wondering about the gundam and continued, "What were the names of the different gundam's?"

"There was only five gundam's at the beginning of the war: Wing Gundam, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock and Senlong. By the end however there was another one called Epyon that one was piloted by Zechs Maracuese aka Milarado Peacecraft." Heero answered. He turned to see Relena was waking up. "Relena!" He exclaimed as he rushed over to her.

"Heero where are we?" Relena said as she got up and hugged Heero.

Holding Relena he said: "I'm not really sure, but I think that we're in another dimension. Heero could sense the fear in her. Trying to comfort her Heero said: "Don't worry I'm here to protect you."

Relena turned to see Washu and said, "Heero who is she?"

"Her name is Washu. We landed in her lab. Come-on I'll take you to the others." He turned to Washu and said, "These two when they get up that I'll explain everything."

"Fine with me it beats explaining it to these two anyway." Washu replied.

"Quatre would probably listen to you, but it's Wufei I'm worried about. He would probably shove his trident in your chest before listening to you." Heero explained…

Planet Juri a peaceful giant and home world of the powerful Juri royal family. Today marks the coronation of a new king.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EXCUTE THE ROYAL FAMILY!!" A concerned soldier asked his new lord.

"I mean exactly what I said." A deep voice came back deep within the shadows of the room the voice continued, "And I said that they will be executed the moment that I become King. I want them brought out of their cells the hour before the ceremony. Do I make myself clear!"

"Umm, yes sire." The soldier said sautéing and exited the room…

Heero, Relena and the others were sitting getting to know each other when Wufei and Quatre showed up. "This is an injustice! Where are we and how are we going to get back?" Wufei said on one of his justice kicks.

"Washu said that the rift is closed for now so we're going to have to wait till it opens aging." Heero answered.

"I'm just glad that none of us got hurt." Quatre said.

Ayeka came down the stairs and sat on the couch. "Umm, Mister Yuy weren't going tell us about your earth?" Ayeka asked trying to be formal.

"Yes and please call me Heero." He said as every one except the other gundam pilots sat down next to him as he began. "Our world is far more advanced that this world. We have space colonies and some mild space travel. The last major war involved mobile suits, giant robots that are controlled by a human pilot. The five of us had superior suits made from lunar titanium aka gundanium. Do you guy understand this so far?"

"Yeah so far so good." Tenchi committed then he asked, "Were their any other types of mobile suits used?"

"One other type was used, it was a unmanned model call Mobile dolls." Heero answered before continuing, "The final battle was fought from three different factions the World Nation, the White Fang and us. The White Fang had control of a giant battle ship called Libra and it was the site of the final battles between me an Zechs. Our battle showed the whole Earthsphere how wrong battles are thus turning the ESUN toward pacifism."

After Heero finished Duo and the others gundam pilots returned. Duo looked at the girls suspiciously then he said, "Something is going on here. I think that all the girls except Relena are not from this planet."

"How did you guess that?" Ryoko asked

"Well for one thing your hair." Duo snorted and continued, "The only way to silver hair on earth is to be older than the hills, but you Ryoko, your hair comes natural. Another thing Mihoshi and Kiyone are galaxy police detectives, from look of the home this earth is in the late 20th century, am I getting warm?"

"Damn he's good." Ryoko said floating around Duo flirting with him.

Heero laughed, for some of them it was weird because they never heard him laugh, "That's it he cracked. Better send him off to the loony bin." Duo finally remarked.

Heero was still laughing when he elbowed Duo in the gut. Duo fell to the ground in pain. Wufei laughed and said, "Finally bakaboy got hurt."

"What so funny about being hurt?" Duo asked.

"It's not that Duo." Heero answered, "It's the fact that Ryoko is flirting with you and you don't know it."

"Oh you think so Heero." Duo said with a smirk. He turned to Ryoko; he winked, grabbed and kissed her. When he finished he turned to Heero and said, "Who's the baka now?" A sweatdrop appeared on everyone except Duo and Ryoko.

Ryoko was furious with him for doing that. She had been saving herself for Tenchi. She called up a sword from her own power. She pointed the red energy sword at Duo and shouted: "Damn you! You embarrass me in-front of my Tenchi, how dare you!"

"Hey stop it NOW!!!" Tenchi yelled getting in-between the two and continued, "Frankly I'm not interested in either you or Ayeka. Do you understand?"

Both Ayeka and Ryoko nodded though they have been told before it didn't sink in till now.

Heero ignored the fact that Tenchi was chewing the girls out. He was more interested in looking into Relena's eyes. "Can go and talk somewhere quite?" He whispered to Relena.

"Yes." She softly answered as they slipped out unnoticed.

They walked almost all the way to the shrine before they turned down a path. When they felt that it was far enough to stop, Relena turned to Heero and asked, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Heero said nothing but his expression softened. He cupped her cheek and finally answered, "I just wanted to get away from them before I did this." He leaned over and kissed her. He could feel her arms slip around him…

Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko were still arguing when Trowa stood up and said, "Heero and Relena are missing."

Quatre quietly added, "They're probably out somewhere talking."

Duo chuckled and replied, "Quatre you definitely don't know them, they're probably making out somewhere." He saw Heero's saber and buster cannon lying on the floor and said, "If we had something that could track we could find them easily."

"Why don't we use Ryo-oki?" Mihoshi chimed in. She got up to call Ryo-oki but tripped on her own leg and fell on her face. "Wahahahaaaaaa!" she bellowed.

"Is she always like this?" Duo asked. The girls just nodded.

Wufei laughed and said, "And she's a detective in the Galaxy Police, don't make me laugh."

"Jerk! You need to learn some manners." Ryoko said in disgust, "Returning to the original topic, I'll call her." She yelled, "RYO-OKI!!!" 

A steady stream of Meows could be heard as the Cabbit show up. Ryoko grabbed Heero's saber and said, "Go find this boy for us Ryo-oki."

Ryo-oki took a good sniff and scampered off through the wall. Duo turned to Ryoko who was smiling ear-to-ear. "Can you do that?" Duo asked.

"You bet and a few other tricks. How about you?" She committed as she turned to find that he wasn't there anymore.

Duo smirked as sneaked up on her silently and said, "I guess everything that my buddy Deathscythe could do."

"Don't push it baka, whatever that means." Ryoko said startled.

"Ahhh….It means idiot." Noboyuki committed.

Very annoyed Duo said, "Dammit Heero was right. I thought that it meant something else. Shinigami should never be that foolish."

"Anyway some of us better follow Ryo-oki before she gets mad." Tenchi said leaving.

"Count me in too." Tenchi said getting up and joining Tenchi and left…

When they caught up with Ryo-oki they were nearly to the top of the stairs that leads to the shrine. "Did they go this way?" Tenchi asked.

To answer him Ryo-oki went down the path that Heero and Relena took stopping a little-ways down the trail and started Meowing hoping that they would follow her.

"Can you explain something to me Tenchi, just exactly what is Ryo-oki anyway?" Trowa asked before turning to follow the little cat like rabbit.

"I'm not really sure about her myself, but what I do know that she can turn into a ship," Tenchi answering Trowa's question and continued, "Does that answer your question?"

"Really," Trowa said as continued to follow Ryo-oki, "That sounds impossible."

Noboyuki was trying to entertain the girls and the three remaining gundam pilots. Duo was flirting with Ryoko. Ayeka and Sasami were having a polite conversation. Kiyone was trying to hide form Mihoshi. Quatre and Wufei were resting. _I wonder if Tenchi and Trowa found Heero and Relena yet?_ Noboyuki thought.

Heero and Relena were sitting down talking when Tenchi, Trowa and Ryo-oki found them. "We been looking for you two." Tenchi said, "What were your thinking running off like that."

"I came here to discuss how I'm going to become a normal teenager." Heero answered and continued, "Relena thought that I would get some help from you, but I'm not sure."

A smirk appeared on Tenchi face and answered, "I think I can do that. I was planning a trip to Tokyo anyway why don't you two come along with me."

"Miss...um, sure." Heero said. They both got up and followed Tenchi and Trowa back to the house.

At the Juri royal palace the officials began the ceremony to crown the new king of Juri. The new king began his walk to the thrown. He wore a white dress formal that was not traditional fashion of Juri. He wore his long white hair down. As he assumed the thrown an loyal adviser yelled, "Long live King Peacecraft!!"

The knight that argued with the king stood there in disgust, _This is not right he not even Juri. All is left in the real royal family is Ayeka, Sasami, Tenchi and Yosho._ He thought. "I must protect them." He whispered as he left.

****

End Chapter 2  


Well here it is what did you think? Please review and I welcome any suggestion for the next. Light_2002 out.


	3. Time of Great Need

****

Gundam Wing / Tenchi Muyo

Time of Discovery

Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer

Same as before, I don't own either Tenchi or Gundam.

Same as always please read and review it please.

Time of Great Need

"There is on way in hell that your taking me in!" A lone knight yelled standing in front of two of the king's royal guards. Both of them were holding distinct looking weapons, the one of them was holding a beam saber/shield and a mini blaster, the other was armed with an oversized beam cannon.

"By the order of the King of Juri, we are to bring you in, and I don't want to force you, Andrew." The one with the beam cannon snapped at the lone knight.

Raising a saber of his own, Andrew prepared to attack and said, "Over my dead body!"

"It can be arranged!" The one with the saber said, suddenly armor appeared on the two guards. The guard with the saber now had red armor with something else on his back. The guard with beam cannon now had blue armor with a beam cannon charger on his back.

Ah…so you two are Mericous and Veeight." Andrew remarked, "Are beloved king sent his personal guards to kill me. I should be honored." 

Neither of them said a word. The only movement was from the Veeight; he aimed his beam cannon at Andrew and fired.

Andrew dodged the beam of hot plasma. He charge at Veeight and began to attack the blue armored knight with a series of saber strikes, but before the first one struck home Mericous blocked it.

"Not bad for a novice." Mericous said retracting his saber for another attack when another royal knight of Juri royal family pushed Andrew.

"What are you doing!" Andrew said getting up.

"Andrew you get out of here alive and protect the four surviving members of the royal family that are on earth." The knight said. Mericous was ferrous and rammed his saber through the midsection of the knight. The wounded knight fell to the ground bleeding. Andrew moved to the fallen knight where the knight spoke his last words, "Andrew…you're the last hope for them…there's a ship waiting for you…go…go…to…the…Earth." The knight's went limp and died.

"I won't fail you." Andrew said in morning. He turned and ran down the hall.

When he go to the landing balcony a giant ship appeared. It was the ship that was waiting for him. Andrew was amazed that it was the _Tsunami_, the most powerful ship that Juri has to offer. "Well, I'm impressed." He committed to himself.

_Tsunami_ shot a solid blue-green down to the dock. _Well I guess this is my ride,_ Andrew thought as he stepped into the beam. When he was completely in the beam he began to lift off the ground was pulled into the ship.

When he got to the ship's bridge, the commanding officer said, "Andrew you have the bridge."

"Thank you sir." Andrew said taking the Captain's Chair and continued, "Set course for earth. The fastest speed she's got."

"Aye sir." The helmsmen said as he set the course for earth…

"Welcome to Tokyo." Could be heard over the P.A. as Heero, Relena and Tenchi stepped out off the Bullet Train.

"Not much is different than the one in our dimension, wouldn't you say Relena?" Heero asked.

"Ours is a little bigger that this one is that's all." Relena said with a smile. She hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

Heero smiled as he took her hand and followed. He asked Tenchi, "When will the others get here?"

Answering, "In a couple of days. Were on our own till then. I hope that they're not driving dad and grandpa crazy"….

At the Masaki house it was utter chaos. Trowa, Duo, Quatre and Wufei were sparring in their miniature gundam forms. Ayeka and Ryoko were arguing over which saki tasted better. Sasami and Mihoshi were cooking lunch. Kiyone and Noboyuki were playing with Ryo-oki. Washu was experimented with Heero buster rifle trying to figure out what causes their transformation. Yosho was in the shrine; drinking saki very heavily while thinking, _Tenchi what were you thinking leaving Noboyuki and me with these clowns…_

Duo sidestepped Wufei's trident stab and slashed with his scythe. "Come on Wuf-man your getting slow." Duo barked.

Wufei dodged the scythe and sent his Dragon Fangs. "What no rude comment from the braided baka." He snapped.

Annoyed Duo answered, "Oh stick it up your ass. Shinigami will never slow down."

"Oh now he speaks." Wufei said sarcastically.

"Damn you." Duo cursed.

Trowa and Quatre were sparring. Trowa opened this round with a volley of missiles. The missiles missed and Quatre countered with a fury of sickle swipes. "I can get use to this" He commented.

Trowa said nothing as he continued his assault. His twin gattling's fired a steady stream of bullets at Quatre.

"That's enough Trowa." Quatre said as he sidestepped Trowa barrage.

"Fine." Trowa said reverting back to normal.

Wufei remarked. "They gave up too early. We need to find the limits of these smaller version of our gundams before Heero comes back."

"I know that Wufei but Heero is the farthest of us. He can use his saber without transforming." Quatre answered sourly.

"And I intend to go beyond him." Wufei said with a disillusion of grandeur.

"Oh can it Wufei." Duo said as he stormed back into the house.

"We better pack. We're leaving for Tokyo in the morning with Noboyuki." Quatre said as he followed Duo back into the house.

"Come on Heero you need to try this outfit on." Relena said as she dragged Heero to the outfit. The outfit was similar to his outfit. It had a green muscle shirt but instead of his spandex shorts it had a denim jacket and blue jeans.

"Not bad." He commented as they went into the store. They purchased the outfit.

After the little shopping spree, they did some sight seeing. They took in the view at the Tokyo tower. They visited the various shrines across the city. They returned to the hotel room a little after sunset.

"Welcome back you two. Did you have fun?" Tenchi cheerfully asked.

"This place is more beautiful than Tokyo is in our dimension." Relena happily commented.

"That's good to know." Tenchi said as he continued, "Oh dad called they're coming in the morning. Their train will get here about nine o'clock."

"Hn." Heero grunted as he settled in. "They'll be fine." _Might as well start conservation._ He thought. Finally he said, "So tell me more about Juri."

"Andrew we have three ships approaching sensors show them belonging to the galaxy police." The navigator said as the screen showed the three ships.

"Damn that was quick." Andrew swore at the ships. "Destroy them, and make it quick." He said as he left the bridge.

The quartet began the light show. The three galaxy police ships opened fired. The Lighthawk wings blocked the beams. _Tsunami_ attacked the three ships the beam hit the one of the ships destroying it. The two remaining ships continued the attack, they rapidly blasted beams of energy at _Tsunami_ the Lighthawk wings continued blocking the beams. _Tsunami_ fired a giant energy burst that annihilated the remaining ships. _Tsunami_ returned on it course to earth.

Andrew sat in his quarters when the ships internal commutations commed him. When he hit the receiving switch the first officer appeared and said, "Sir we will reach earth in twenty-four hours.'

"Thank you commander," He answered and continued, "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Yes sir." The commander said as the comm switch off.

Andrew laid on his bed and thought, _When we reach earth I'll make contact with Yosho first._ With that thought he drifted off to sleep.

In the apartment Tenchi, Heero and Relena were settling for the night. Tenchi took the couch. Heero and Relena took each side of the bed. They all their good nights and went to sleep…

Noboyuki got up early to get the van ready. He had a rough day ahead of him; he had to take ten other people with him to Tokyo today. He made sure that they packed before they went to sleep last. The main reason is to get the gundam pilots a wardrobe. Heero and Relena went a head with Tenchi so they spend sometime together. _I hope they're all right?_ He thought as he loaded the luggage on the van.

"You need some help Noboyuki-san." Quatre said from the door. Noboyuki saw that Quatre had already had grabbed some of the luggage. 

"Quatre, you're up early." Noboyuki said, "Thank you Quatre for helping."

Quatre smiled as he handed the luggage to Noboyuki. "It's the least I could do to thank you for the hospitality."

"It's no problem, Quatre. It's nice to finally out number the girls for once." Noboyuki replied.

An hour later they finished loading the luggage. "And I thought that I packed more than anybody even my twenty-nine can't out pack me."

"You have how many sisters?" Noboyuki asked in amazement.

"Twenty-nine, surprised aren't you." Quatre chuckled and continued, "They were artificially birthed. I was the only one born naturally out of my whole family."

"Woo for a moment there I thought your parents were busy bodies in the sack." Noboyuki remarked.

"No it wasn't that, see my father was the had of a big company and didn't have the time to bring his heir into this world." Quatre explained.

"Ooh…I see. I think." Noboyuki finally replied, "Well I think we better wake up the others."

"Trowa and Wufei are probably up by now. Duo probably still asleep." Quatre said.

"Yeah same with Sasami, Ayeka and Kiyone are probably up by now. Mihoshi and Ryoko are the ones that are still asleep." Noboyuki said in comparison. Then he asked Quatre, "Do you think that Duo is attracted to Ryoko, because the way that Duo follows her around."

"Oh I'm sure of it." Quatre answered…

A beeping sound woke Andrew. He got up. "Damn it." He cursed the beeping sound as he got up and hit the switch.

"Sorry to wake you sir. But there's a problem." The first officer said.

"What is the problem." Andrew said still half-awake.

"I think that the false king has sent someone to follow us." The man said.

"Damn it!" Andrew cursed again and continued, "Try to lose them."

"Yes sir." The officer said as he switches off the comm.

_This can't be good. It's probably Mericous, he was a little steamed that he didn't kill me._ "This time won't be different." He said with a smirk…

Tenchi, Heero and Relena arrived at the station early so the didn't miss the others. Heero felt at ease with Relena by him. He saw Tenchi standing very uneasy. "Is there anything you need to tell us about the girls?" Heero finally asked.

"Hai, they'll be jumping on me the minute they step off that train." Tenchi said sounding very worried.

"You mean Ayeka and Ryoko don't you?" Heero asked though he knew was right.

Tenchi chuckled nervously. "Hai how could guess."

"It was obvious by the way they acted around you. Do they know that you don't like them." Heero quizzed.

"I don't think that they understand yet." Tenchi answered then released that he guessed perfectly what Tenchi knew and asked, "Hey how did you know that?"

"Zero told me. You didn't know that it could read other peoples mind did you." Heero answered with a laugh.

"Oh another ability of your gundam I bet." Tenchi said.

"Hn." Was all the answer that Heero would give as he looked down the track and said, "I think that they're here?"

"Oh no it's early damn it to damn early." Tenchi cursed as the train pulled to the station and stopped.

The girls flooded out the door of the train and flocked to Tenchi. Ayeka and Ryoko were the in the front. The four other girls filed out in a rush. Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre and Noboyuki were caring their luggage.

"Why do we caring the onna's luggage." Wufei whined.

"Because it's proper that's why." Quatre answered. "Now shut up and keep moving."

Heero stepped back with that remark. He had never heard Quatre chew any one out before especially Wufei. _I guess this excursion will bring out a different side out of all of us._ Heero though as he walk toward Washu and said. "Did you find anything out with my sword."

"I still have no explanations why your weapons give you the ability to transform." She answered as she handed the sword back to Heero.

He took the sword and stuck it in an inner coat pocket. _Just in case I need to protect Relena._ He though as he turned to Relena. "Are you guy ready to get settled in?" He asked the others.

Duo stood by the door to Heero room. _He's changed, could it be Relena? No, it probably his personality finally coming out. About time._ He thought with a smirk.

Heero stepped out of the door and said, "What do you want baka."

_Nope I guess I was wrong._ He though. He answered, "Oh you think that I'm standing by your door because I need something."

"Then why aren't you standing by Ryoko's room?" Heero asked bluntly.

Duo's eyes widen, _Damn it how can he tell. Must be Zero again. Damn I hate that system._ "You got me there." He finally answered.

"Why don't tell her." Heero said giving Duo his own advice.

Duo was shocked. Heero's words made since. "Alright Heero you win. I'll tell her." He said as he walked to Ryoko's. _I hope she doesn't kill me…_

Andrew looked through the ship's viewer at earth. An hour ago they achieved orbit around the planet. "Locate Prince Tenchi and Princesses Ayeka and Sasami." He ordered.

"Aye sir." Came from the scanner post.

A few minutes later the same voice came back. "Sir I found them. There in a city on this content." The screen shifted to a view of Japan. The location of the city was showed on the map.

Andrew got up sword in hand and said. "I'm heading to the surface. Once I leave achieve an orbit on the opposite side of the planet." With that he left the bridge. _Please be their Lord Tenchi…_

Tenchi was standing by the balcony taking in the view of Tokyo. Suddenly a bright blue beam light appeared in the center of the balcony. When the beam cleared a young teenager appeared, he looked no older than seventeen years, he had long blue-green hair that was held in a braid showing that he was a knight of Juri. "What in the hell just happened here!" Tenchi yelled.

The boy truned around to look at Tenchi and said, "Lord Tenchi!" The boy keeled in front Tenchi. The boy rises and said, "My name is Andrew my lord. I am a knight of Juri. I am here to protect you and the Princesses, Ayeka and Sasami."

"Hey wait a minute. Slow down. What happened on Juri that requires your protection?" Tenchi said finally calming down Andrew.

"Forgive me sire. The royal family has been killed by the new king of Juri." Andrew answered.

"What, who was it!?" Tenchi asked.

"He called himself Millardo Peacecraft." Andrew answered.

"That's serious." Tenchi said, then it hit him. _Now I know why they were sent here._ Tenchi headed out and said to Andrew, "I'll be back in a minute. I'm getting people who may be able to help in this matter."

Zechs looked out the balcony of the royal palace of Juri. _Noin I wish you could see this. I'll show these people that royalty shouldn't be in power. Heero will be coming here soon. Then I'll return to you…_

End Chapter 3

Well then I introduced a new character in this and proved who the villain was in the last chapter like always I'm opened to suggestions. Until next chapter Light_2002 out.


	4. The Gundams are Needed on Juri

****

Gundam Wing / Tenchi Muyo

A Time of Discovery

Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer

How many times do I have to say that I don't own either Gundam or Tenchi?

Anyway have fun and please review it.

****

The Gundams are needed on Juri?

Tenchi hurried out of his room to get the others. _Hope Heero and the others pilots can help._ He thought as he got to Heero's room. Tenchi knocked on the door.

Heero opened the door and said, "What do you want?"

Tenchi answered. "Heero I think we may have a problem. And I think I also know why you're here."

"I'll get the others. We'll meet in your room in five minutes." Heero said grabbing his jacket he headed to Quatre's room. He knocked on the door and yelled, "Quatre we're meeting in Tenchi's Room in five minutes."

"Ok Heero see you there." Quatre said opening the door and leaving for Tenchi's room.

Five minutes later everyone was assembled at Tenchi's room. Tenchi and Andrew entered the room. Andrew saw Heero and Trowa and thought. _No I'm too late Mericous and Veeight were already here. I must defend the royal family._ He grabbed his saber and ignited it and attacked Heero and Trowa while screaming. "Mericous and Vay-8 leave the royal family alone!"

Heero grabbed his own saber and blocked the oncoming attack and said. "I don't know who your talking about." He transformed into Wing Zero hoping to show the crazed knight that he wasn't Mericous.

"What on earth is that." Andrew said realizing that the man he was fighting wasn't Mericous.

Trowa had already transformed into Heavyarms to fight Andrew when he backed down. "What is going on here. The only Mericous and Vay-8 I know about is the prototypes me and Heero flew during the war."

Duo stood up and said, "For once I can explain something." He smiled as he began, "The White Fang developed Mobil Doll versions of the Mericous and the Ve-8. They had the battle data of both Heero and Trowa. But the weird thing is that I destroyed those Mobile Suits."

Relena spoke, "I saw at least two of each of the Mericous and the Vay-8." She turned to Andrew and asked, "Are you certain that they look Heero and Trowa?"

Andrew looked at both Heero and Trowa closely and answered, "Yes they do look like Mericous and Vay-8."

Washu added her scientific expertise and said, "I guess that the Mericous and Vay-8 should look like them because of the battle data then."

"Yes it could be that Washu thank you." Tenchi said. He turned to the group and said, "Ok lets get this started. I'll let Andrew explain everything." He backed down to let Andrew speak.

Andrew stood up and said, "I am a knight of Juri. About five months ago a strong solider named Millardo Peacecraft appeared on Juri and started a revolution to take over the thrown of the king of Juri. After five months of bloody fighting he won the throne." Andrew paused for questions.

Heero asked, "Was he using a reddish armor that had a broad saber and a heat rod, and did he call it Epyon?"

Andrew was stunned about how accurate Heero's question was; "Yes I was getting to that. No knight could stop him with his armor made him extremely fast and deadly. And when he won the war he killed the royal family fortunately he didn't know that the last four were on earth. I came here to protect the four surviving members of Juri's royal family and three of them are here." He pointed to Ayeka, Sasami and Tenchi. "Prince Yosho is not here but we must find him."

"Then Zechs Marquise is here. This can't be good." Ayeka said sounding scared. 

"Wait a sec," Duo interrupted, "Tenchi Grandfather is a prince. Now I've heard everything." He busted out laughing.

"For your information Braid Boy," Andrew countered, "Yosho is nearly 800 Years old."

Duo laughing slowly faded down to nothing. "That can't be possible."

"Oh yes it is." Washu said. "I'm younger than he is by 100 years actually."

Suddenly Andrew's comm he was carrying went off. He answered, "What is it?"

"Sir Mericous ship has just achieve orbit on your side of the planet." The man on the other side of the comm replied.

"Damn it, they got here faster than I thought they would. Tell me where they'll land and I'll meet them there." Andrew said still holding his saber.

Heero got up and said, "I'm coming along with you, you're going to need my help on this one." 

The other gundam pilots stood by Heero in agreement. But Andrew responded. "Thanks, I hope your good with that saber because he's stronger than you think. By the way what's your name?"

"It's Heero Yuy. Let's go." Heero responded as he turned and headed.

"Hey wait for me. We don't even know where to go." Andrew said hurrying after Heero. He shouted into his comm. "Where's he coming down?"

"At the tower in the middle of the city." The comm replied.

"That's the Tokyo Tower." Came Heero's voice.

"How did you know that." Andrew asked him.

"I knew you were coming for days. My gundam had a special battle system call the Zero System, it heighten reaction time and as a side effect it can show the future as well as the many ways the pilot can die in one battle." Heero explained, "So basically Zero showed me your arrival and our battle."

"Does King Peacecraft's armor have the same abilities that your does?" Andrew asked.

"Yes but his version is twisted. It shows the worst case scenario of every possibility." Heero answered. "We can get there faster if I fly us there." He said as he transformed.

"How am I to fly on this thing." Andrew said.

"Just hang on my back we'll be get faster this way." Heero said arranging his wings so he could carry a passenger.

"Ok whatever man." Andrew said climbing on Heero. When he was on he signaled Heero that he was on securely.

With Andrew on, Heero lifted off. As Wing Zero he let a giant flap of his gundanium wings he picked up speed. "We'll be there shortly Andrew."

"Ok!" Andrew yelled as he saw the Tokyo Tower. He pointed at it and yelled, "Heero, is that it?"

"Yeah." Heero said in agreement. He landed on the roof of the observation tower. 

"He'll be here any time now." He said that as he reverted to normal his saber was still ignited.

Andrew decided to compare his saber to Heero so he brought his own sabers up and ignited it a bluish white beam appeared compared to Heero's greenish white blade. "Andrew, I'll fight Mericous." Heero said.

Andrew was surprised at that statement, "You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Remember, we're one in the same. He has my battle data. And I can beat myself in a mobile suit battle. Although it will be tough" Heero smirked and contiuned, "You better hide over there and come out when I need help."

"Ok you right." Andrew said as he hid. _This is nuts, but he has a point, he is fighting with himself._ He retracted his blade to hide in the shadows.

Heero stood out on the roof of the Observation tower. He hid the hilt of his now retracted saber in his jacket. When suddenly a blue beam shot down from the sky. When the beam disappeared a knight appeared he was the same height as Heero. "So you're Mericous now I see why he attacked me." Heero said with one hand in his jacket holding on to the hilt.

Mericous laughed, "You and I share more than just our looks." In one swift motion he grabbed his shield-saber and mini-blaster. "I also know how you fight and what side you favor than others. And also I know you do anything to protect your love Relena."

"Omae o korosu!" Heero yelled charging with his saber out and ignited.

"Give my regards to Shinigami when you see him hell!" Mericous yelled ignited his shield-saber and charging at Heero. Their blades collided Greenish white sparks irrupted from the two combatants. When they backed and prepared to attack again they both were in mobile suit form. Mericous was shocked when he saw that Heero was in Wing Zero. "I thought that Quatre was piloting that one." 

Inside the helmet Heero smiled and thought, _Well I have somewhat of an advantage over him with the speed, but he has the planetary defenders to protect him but my buster cannon can take them out easily, but I might hurt the people below us._ He turned to Andrew and yelled, "Get the people out of the observation tower." With that he grabbed he buster rifle and aimed at Mericous.

Mericous chuckled as he activated his planetary defenders and a shield appeared. "That puny thing won't work against me." He said with a chuckle.

"You don't know how wrong you are." Heero said calmly. If he weren't in gundam mode he would have a smirk on his face.

"Nani!?" Mericous said looking a little dumbfounded. _Could he be serious. No, he can't be he's just bluffing, but he's using Wing Zero and that I did not know._ Mericous thought trying to figure out his next move.

Heero didn't give Mericous enough time to think. He fired his Buster cannon sending a beam of hot plasma directly to Mericous and his planetary defender system of defense. The beam weakened the planetary defender severely.

Mericous was shocked after that attack. He didn't know whether or not to retreat to the ship or continue fighting. He sent a discreet distress signal to the ship he came in. The ship sent a beam to pick up Mericous. With a giant laugh he rushed toward the beam with his trust at full throttle.

"Nande kuso?" Heero said sounding annoyed and kicked his trust to full to intercept Mericous before he gets to the beam. Using his shoulder gattlings, he fired at Mericous.

Andrew had just got back from clearing the people out of the observation tower. He saw the end result when Mericous kicked his trust into full and Heero tried to catch up and slow down him. "Its too late Heero you'll have another chance with him!" He yelled trying to get to stop.

Heero stopped just before Mericous went through the beam and if Andrew hadn't stopped him he would have followed him and he was very annoyed about letting Mericous escape. "What in the hell were you thinking. He was getting away back to the safety of his ship to do more damage to the city." He said reverting back to normal.

Andrew answered, "Because you backed him into a corner and he was running home to Juri to lick his wounds."

"But he is me in a way because of my battle data and if I was beaten by a superior fighter then I would bombard the city hoping to kill the fighter that defeated me." Heero explained to Andrew.

"But my ship commed me before I got there telling me that his ship was preparing to break orbit. I don't think he will try anything like that for awhile." Andrew pointed out to Heero.

'You're overconfident Andrew." Heero said calmly, then a stocked look appeared on his face. "Try your ship again just to be sure." 

Andrew didn't like the sound of Heero's voice when he tried to raise his ship. He tried but he got static. "What's going on here." He demanded.

"I'm going to check." Heero said becoming Wing Zero again. He took to the air heading toward the ship orbiting the atmosphere. When he entered the Earth's orbit and he searched for Andrew's ship. _It's got to be around here somewhere._ He thought when he picked up a trace of debris. _That's it! It's got to be._ He through as he rushed toward the debris. The scanner showed him that wasn't from this planet. _It's from Juri. I better tell Andrew that Mericous destroyed his ship._ He thought as he turned toward the earth.

When he landed back on the Tokyo Tower. He told Andrewwhat he found out about his ship. Andrew was shocked that Mericous destroyed his ship. "No it can't be. Now I'm stuck on this miserable planet with no way to get home."

"Let's talk about this with the others they may have some suggestions." Heero said forming back into Wing Zero.

When they got back to the others Heero told them of their present situation. When he made sure that the others had taken in the information he asked, "Does anyone here have a ship?"

Kiyone slowly stepped up and said. "Mihoshi and I have a ship called _Yagami_."

Ryoko jumped right up and said, "I have Ryo-oki she is a ship also."

Tenchi, Trowa and the other girls nodded. Heero counted his resources mentally, _Ok we have two ships, five gundams, eight maybe nine ground fighters if were lucky we may just get killed by a lucky Juri solider on a good day._ Then he said, "I think we need to get Yosho and head toward Juri. Are there any other ideas available?"

"If we can prove that King Peacecraft is a fraud then we can go in with the whole galaxy police force in and take him out." Kiyone said hoping to help.

"You right Kiyone." Relena said, "And I have your proof right here. With the fact that he is my brother. Is that proof enough?"

"It should be but I don't want very many more people to know who we are." Heero said. "It's hard enough to tell everybody where we're from."

"I understand that, Heero. But I think our chief should be aware of you five gundam pilots. And I think he should be aware of the fact that the actual royal family is dead." Kiyone said trying to convince Heero that she was right.

Tenchi surveyed the surroundings and what he saw was a grim sight. Sasami and Ayeka were crying over the loss of there family. The gundam pilots looked as if they did not like this but they seem like they were used to it. Kiyone was signaling _Yagami_. Washu was busy at her computer trying to make her next big invention. Ryoko was distracting Mihoshi so she could stop crying hoping that Ayeka and Sasami would stop as well. Soon Tenchi would have to tell Yosho what has happened on Juri. Finally he stopped at the new arrival, Andrew the Knight from Juri. The same one that delivered the terrible news of what has happened on Juri. Tenchi sifted throughout his clothes and found what he was looking, sword Tenchi. He figured that he would need it before it all said and done with.

* * *

Mericous cowered in fear when King Peacecraft appeared on the screen, "Mericous you baka. You failed me miserably. I figure out what I'm going to do you when you get back."

Mericous let out a whimper that was considered an answer, although he was Heero Yuy combat wise, but when he is faced with comforting Zechs he was nothing like Heero. _Damn you Heero I will kill you and the tratior Andrew._

****

End of Chapter 4

It took me long enough but I got this chapter done. Next time the trip to the galaxy police HQ will not be easy. So as always your suggestions are welcome. Until next time Light_2002 singing out.


	5. The Aftermath

****

Gundam Wing / Tenchi Muyo

Time of Discovery

Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer

I don't own either Tenchi Muyo and Gundam Wing so don't sue me

And as always Review please and I'm open to suggestions 

Part of this chapter is durning the last part of Gundam Wing Ep. 49 'Final Victor' threw Zechs eyes.

****

The Aftermath

Zechs moved swiftly across the place. He had early meeting with the advisors to discuss matters of planetary security. Though he didn't completely understand what the workings of Juri he could fake it very well being the prince of the Sanc kingdom, Milardo Peacecraft. Ever sense finding him stranded on this planet five months ago, with only a beam saber and a maroon colored shield. _Soon this will all be over, Noin I'll will return to you._ He though as he entered the chamber.

"Good morning sire. I trust your rest was peaceful." Said one of the ministers.

__

Faithful idiots. Zechs thought before answering, "Yes thank you. Shall we get started then." Gesturing toward the table.

"As you wish your majesty." Another minister said moving toward the table. 

They all sat down Zechs called the meeting to order. The first minister stood, "The first order of business."….

An hour later the meeting came to a close. Zechs headed toward his private chamber which him; Vay-8 and Mericous are admitted. _Mericous when you get back you will be delt with._ He though as he made a mental note to himself. He told his guard, "When Mericous's ship arrives send him to me." With that said he enter his private chamber.

When he closed the door Zechs let down his Milardo Peacecraft facade. Though Milardo was his birth name he has only been calling himself that for only a few months. He laid down on the bed as he remembered what happened during the final moments of the battle on Liberia…

__

…Flashback…

"Why didn't you kill me?" He asked from the cockpit of the Gundam Epyon has he looked apone Wing Zero.

Heero's voice came threw on the other end of the comm, "Because Relena would be sad." With that Zero Walked away

Zechs was shocked at what he heard; _He spared me because of Relena._

Suddenly a Quatre's comm to Heero came through on a open channel. "Heero the block is still falling toward earth. Do you understand?"

His eyes widened;_ It's still falling! Zero should be almost out of ammo. What is he going to do self-destruct? _Through the head camera view screen he saw Zero head toward the core and ponders; _What would happen if I survive and return to Relena and tell her that Heero died saving the world. It would be the same as if Heero kill me in battle. I must sacrifice myself instead of Heero._ With that he kicked Epyon's engines to full and headed toward the core.

Heero was about the start Zero's self-destruct device. When Epyon pushed Zero aside and broke Comm silence, "There is one more thing required for total peace, someone with a pure heart to impatize with the people. You're too pure and that gives you the right to live. But I, I will live the life of a warrior to the fullest," Epyon ramped it's beam saber into the core of the block, "Until we meet again Heero." The flash of the core disabled the comm. Everthing went black.

Zechs woke up laying on the ground. His outfit was different than before and he noticed that he had a broad beam saber and sheild with a heat rod in it. _What happened to me._ He thought as he looked around, the sounding area was covered in trees, trees big enough to house people. _What kind of planet is this._ Finally he saw a person in the far off distance walking toward him. "Excuse me sir but tell me what planet am I on?" He asked as the approaching person got closer.

"I thought that you would know Zechs." The young man said.

"Heero? What are you doing here." Zechs asked in shock as he saw that the young boy standing in front of him looked like Heero Yuy.

"I may look like Heero but I'm one of the Mericous Mobile Dolls with Heero Yuy's battle data you created." The boy answering showing Zechs the shield saber and mini blaster.

"Then if you are Mericous then where is the other Vay-8." He asked Mericous.

"Over here, sir." Another voice came from behind. Zechs turned to that the other Vay-8 looked like Trowa Barton.

"You must have the battle data of Trowa Barton correct?" Zechs asked.

"Yeah." Vay-8 said showing the Beam cannon and Shoulder charger.

Zechs was puzzled about the miniature version of his gundam and the mobile doll weapons, but the weird thing was that the mobile dolls have a human form. He turned to Mericous and asked, "Ponder this Mericous why do you and Vay-8 have a human form when you are mobile dolls?"

Mericous though it over. "Could it be that we have the battle data of Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton in our AI."

"That could be but I'm not certain yet." Zechs responded. He looked at his own saber and with a though the saber ignited and in a bright light he became Epyon, though it was a smaller version at his height, but it was his gundam none the less. _What is happening here I'm Epyon but I though it was destroyed._ He turned toward Mericous and said as though it was through the comm. "Mericous ignite you saber now."

Without hesitation Mericous ignited his shield saber and transformed into the Mericous mobile doll. "Is this what you wanted?" The other suit's voice came through.

Zechs voice came back through the comm, "Good now you." He gestured toward Vay-8.

Vay-8 grunted a reply and concentrated for a short while and began to glow. Suddenly a flash of bright blue light as it disappeared; the Vay-8 mobile doll appeared. "Now if we can please change back now, sir?" He said.

"Do what you must. We have to find out where we are so we can't scare the people, understand?" Zechs said while contemplateing their next move. He deactivated the saber. As if a loss of power he reverted back to normal. "Stay close and be prepared for anything." He said as they began to look for someone to answer their questions.

__

'That was so long ago, Noin, but it still feels like it was only yesterday. That bloody war I started on Juri to overthrow the royal family. I hope that you are protecting Relena while I'm away.'

…5 months later…

Zechs stood in circle with his generals planning their final assault on the royal place. His army was now big enough to suround the place and place it under siege. His plan was to have the generals to maneuver their troops to a certain position of the royal place while him, Mericous and Vay-8 went in and capture royal family and kill the royal guards. "Does everyone understand their orders?" He asked.

The Generals nodded in agreement. Very pleased Zechs said, "Well then it's settled you better get some rest we attack in the morning." With that he left the room.

Mericous spoke as Zechs walked, "Do you think that you can defeat the two royal guards that protect the king of Juri. You know as well as I do that the King and his two guard use the Juri power."

"But we have an advantage with our armor remember." Zechs interjected, "we should be able to handle them with little problem. Now get some rest we have a busy day tomorrow." A rare smirk appeared on his face as he entered his tent to retire for the night.

__

…The next morning…

The alarms of the impending attack were blaring as the opposing army approached the royal place. The defense protocols for the Palace had already been implemented. Gunner's manned their gun turrets waiting for the signal to begin firing.

Zechs, Mericous and Vay-8 stood next to the entrance to the palace. They were ready for anything the place guards put in front of them though they weren't in their armor they had their weapons ready to transform in a moument notice.

__

Let's see if the future is important for them to sacrifice their own lives. Zechs thought as they entered the palace.

The entrance hall of the palace was gigantic. Zechs looked on in amazement at the shier size of the hall. _Impressive._ He thought.

"Halt! What are you doing here?" An unlucky guard said holding his weapon at the three intruders.

In a blur of motion Mericous charged and sliced the guard in half with his beam saber. "All to easy."

"Don't let your guard down. There are still the two knights that protect the King entirely by themselves the rest are just the simple security." Zechs snapped as he looked coldly at the bloody remains of the foolish guard. "Let's go we have work to do." He finally replied and ushered the other two onward.

__

I hope that these 'mobile knights' can defeat the two knight's guarding the King. He thought he coined the phrase 'mobile knights' for himself and Mericous and Vey-8 during the earlier stages of this war. He figured that the term fitted their curent state they shared the power and abilities of their mobile suits. With Zechs being combined with Epyon has given him enhanced speed and the foresight of the Zero system that was installed in his gundam.

Their suppressive pace was no match for the lesser guards. There were almost no survivors at all. The few that surived pledged their loyality to Zechs and his army. Has they reached the final corridor the automated defense systems activated in a vain attempt to slow the advance of the three rebels.

Hamdako and Kamdaki stood in wait for the three invaders. Only a year ago they were awaken from their sleep by Tenchi and the others to stop an earlier coup by Katatgo, but now they had to defend the peace they had obtained with the help of Lord Tenchi. "Kamdaky do you see them yet?" Hamako asked.

The younger knight looked around to find the intruders. As if it was a blur the trio appeared in front of him. "You better get down here." He called to the older knight. With that he sprang into action, he call forth his full power in his control and focus it into his staff and released an innumerous amount of energy toward the intruders.

Mericous saw the attack coming and sent his planetary defenders to block the impending attack. The energy was partially absorbed by the defenders the remaining energy harmlessly bounced off the three rebel's armor.

Kamdaki was shocked about how the attack was defeated so easily. Hamdako showed just as the energy hit the planetary defenders. "What kind of powers do they process, Kamdaki?"

Standing at guard position Kamdaki answered his comrade, "I have no clue. But be ready for anything."

Hamdako nodded in agreement taking a defensive position as well.

…

Zechs saw the two knights standing as the last line of defense between him and the king of Juri. "I'm leaving these two to you." With that said he fell back letting the former Mobile Dolls get ahead so they could attack.

Vay-8 took aim at the royal guards and fired a powerful beam from his beam cannon. Mericous split his set of planetary defenders so that they could protect both him and Vay-8 from another attack the two would-be knights.

…

The blast made Hamdako and Kamdaki to spread out to get out of the way of the explosion. The lead intruder took the opportunity to make his way to the thrown room. "Damn! One got threw!" Kamdaky cursed. 

"The king will have to fight as well now." Hamdako said blocking the red intruders beam saber with his staff. 

"You won't be round long enough to save him!" Mericous said making another attack. "This one is mine take the other one."

"Got it!" Vay-8 said firing again.

Kamdaki deflected the shot with his staff and charged after Vay-8. He unleashed another round of energy at the blue armored knight.

The attack hit at full force, sending Vay-8 backward to the wall. He shook his head and fired at Kamdaki again. Seeing an opening he opened his thrusts to full to get around the knight. Seeing that he was behind the knight trying to deflect the beam he elbowed him causing him to lose his concentration.

Hamdako hear Kamdaki scream and said, "Kamdaki, NO!" He saw the red one still coming after him he shouted at the combatant, "You will pay for that you traitors." 

Mericous laughed, "As I said before you won't live long to do anything about it and the kicker is that we're not even from this planet."

Shocked, Hamdako stammered back, "WHAT! That can't be what planet are you from?"

"Would you believe me if I said that we're from earth." Mericous said charging at him.

Hamdako charged back Mericous, "You're lying how can that be." He said as his staff connected with Mericous saber.

"To bad your not going to live to find out." Mericous said as he trusted backward as Vay-8 got behind the older knight and fired his beam cannon, incinerating him.

Mericous returned to normal and said, "Well all is needed is for Zechs to defeat the king."

Vay-8 returned to normal and nodded.

…

Zechs entered the royal chamber. He stopped and reverted to normal but he keept his saber ignited. "Where are you Highness." He snapped sarcastically. 

"I take it that you're looking for me?" A voice came from the distance. "So you're the charismatic leader of the Revolution." The voice said getting closer, "You don't impress me. You don't even have the Juri power."

"I may not have that power but you still have no chance against me." Zechs said readying himself.

"Oh yes that simple armor you have. How could that compare to my power." Said the voice. Zechs could now see a shadow that he thought was the king.

"Oh really my partners have just finished off you're royal guard and correct me if I'm wrong but don't they have the Juri power as well." Zechs countered as his armor formed on him.

"Well it looks like I can't underestimate you." The King said as the shadow disappeared, he to had a saber like Zechs but it formed a perfect broad sword and dressed in royal robes. "This foolish rebellion stops now!"

"You got that right but it won't be the ending you want." Zechs smirked as he went to an en-guard position.

"I see you well trained in fighting. You must be royalty where you came from." The king said taking a defensive position himself. He looked Zechs over while before coming to the conclusion, "Now I see it. You're form earth. Yes now I see it in you eyes. But I'm getting the feeling that you're not from this dimension."

"Well and I thought that there was only two us who could read minds." Zechs countered. "But I'll confirm what you had just said. Yes I am from earth, and yes I'm not from this dimension. My earth is well advanced than what I've heard about from some of my soldiers. We have weapons called Mobile Suits. The armor you saw before was a smaller version of an advanced MS type called Gundam. My model was call Gundam Epyon. It uses a combat system call the Zero System which enhances the pilots natural combat abilities."

"Interesting I couldn't believe it till I saw it. But it dosen't matter." The king said. With no provoking he charged toward Zechs. "Shin!" He yelled as he attacked Zechs.

With the greatest of ease Zechs blocked the saber. His armor surounded him as he countered with his heat rod.

Using his saber to defend the oncoming attack. The king survived the assault and countered with a bit of the Juri power.

The attack sent Zechs back threw the wall. The king laughed and withdrew his saber, "Serves you right, baka."

Little did he know that Zechs slipped around the king and prepared to shove his saber threw the kings gut. "Think again jackass!" He yelled as he rammed it into the king.

"NANDE KUSO!" The King yelled as he fell. "There…is…still…hope…with Yosho…and…Tenchi. I prey that they end this madness." He whispered as he died.

Zechs reverted to normal, "Damn it he nearly got me there." He cursed. He saw Mericous and Vay-8. "How many place guard that disserted to are forces?"

"Over one hundred including a knight that was training to be a royal." Vay-8 answered.

"Send in the knight. I want to speak to him personally." He said sending them away.

The knight entered the thrown room. He saw the bloodily remains of the former King of Juri. He keeled before Zechs and said, "You sent for me sire?"

"Yes my name is Milardo Peacecraft the new ruler of Juri, loyal knight may I ask you of your name." He said calmly.

__

If you really want to know I'm a prince training to be the future king but now that is in jeopardy. The knight said before answering, "My name is Andrew my lord. I am at you service."

__

…That was the beginning of the headache that I call Andrew the disloyal knight that went to earth to inform the remaining members of the royal but now finding out that Heero is here knowing that when he arrives on Juri would mark my return to you Noin…

… Present day…

The chime sounded waking Zechs. He pressed the button and said sounding very annoyed into the speaker, "What is it?"

"Sir you wanted to see me." Zechs recognized the voice of Mericous.

"Get in here." Zechs commanded. The door slid open as Mericous walked threw.

Zechs waited for the door to slide shut before saying anything to him. "Care to explain what happened to you during your battle with Heero Yuy."

"I…I…was beaten by him plain and simple." Mericous answered as he stumbled over the words.

Zechs laughed. Mericous looked confused. "May I ask why are you laughing at that remark."

"His battle data beaten by the real thing." Zechs said sounding serious as he got up. He moved toward the former Mobile Doll, "You disappointed me Mericous."

"But I took out Andrew's Ship before returning here. So they are stranded there on Earth." Mericous said hoping to avoid punishment.

Zechs slapped Mericous, "Fool did you not forget about the Galaxy Police Detectives Mihoshi and Kiyone. They do have a spaceship and what about the Space Pirate Ryoko. She has a ship called Ryo-Oki."

Like clockwork the commed buzzed, Zechs answered, "Yes what is it."

"Sire the GP Ship _Yagami_ has docked at GPHQ." The man at the other end of the comm replied.

__

Damn that could mean trouble. "Thank you. You can return to you duties."

…

The gundam pilots look amazed at the seer size of GPHQ. Their meeting with the head of the GP begins in an hour.

Heero looked even more distant than the rest. He was thinking what he might have to do if he sees Zechs again. _Zechs why must make me do this. You know damn well that Relena would not forgive if you or me if either of us die._

End Chapter 5

Whew!!! Sorry it took me so long had a major case of writer's block. NEXT TIME will the head of the GP believe the story the brave Gundam Pilots or will they be branded as leaders of a coup. Find out next time on Time of Discovery. **Slaps himself**. Wait a minute I have no clue what's going to happen so as always I'm open to suggestion. Light_2002 out.


	6. Secrets Reviled

Gundam Wing / Tenchi Muyo Time of Discovery  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer As always I don't own either Gundam or Tenchi As always I open to suggestions thanks  
  
Secrets Reviled  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi sat through a long-winded speech that the Chief gave them about having unauthorized passengers in their space ship. Mihoshi was already asleep and starting to snore. When this is over with I'm getting a new partner. Kiyone thought as he ended his speech.  
  
"But sir these kids as you called them are stronger than you think." Kiyone said in defense of the Gundam pilots. "You'll understand when they explain everything to you."  
  
The Chief looked skeptical when he said, "Alright I'll hear what they have to say. But if it sounds fishy I'll space'em my personality." With that he paged his secretary and said, "You can send them in now."  
  
The door opened as Heero and the other pilots entered the office each of them had the weapons out to show the Chief proof that what are they telling him is the truth. "Welcome to GPHQ I'm the Chief. Detectives First Class Mihoshi and Kiyone told me quite a lot about you five," he pointed to Heero, "especially you Heero Yuy."  
  
Heero gave the Chief a curt nod and the Chief continued, "I also understand that you have a long story about you five and the new king of Juri, Millardo Peacecraft."  
  
Heero answered, "Yes us five and another in Yagami a girl named Relena Peacecraft."  
  
The Chief's eyes widened when Heero said Relena's last name, "Impossible! How can it be that a girl from earth can be related to him."  
  
"My understanding is that Tenchi Masaki is a member of the Juri royal family and he was born on earth." Heero said stating his facts to get confirmation from the Chief or the Detectives.  
  
"Yes but his grandfather Yosho was born on Juri and fled to earth to find his place in life." The Chief answered.  
  
"Good now that I got my facts straight. I can begin to tell you our connections to Millardo Peacecraft." Heero stated as sat down in a nearby chair. When the others were seated and he began to tell of the pilot's earth and the last major war. Next he explained the technology of Mobile Suit and the Gundam's. He told them about the Zero system and about the three Gundam's that had it installed. He told them the accident that brought them here to this dimension.  
  
When Heero finished the Chief laughed and finally said, "Interesting you five the girl in the ship and three on Juri are from another dimension. That is the biggest joke I've ever heard."  
  
"Well chew on this I was tracking them when they came through the hole in dimensional cortex so I would believe them if I were you." Washu said pulling one of Ryoko's disappearing and reappearing act.  
  
"Miss Washu, what in gods name are you doing here." The Chief said.  
  
"This is a warning to you that nobody calls me Miss Washu, it's either Little Washu or plain Washu got that." She snapped.  
  
"It's been awhile since Tenchi and the other girls defeated Kagato on Juri a year ago, I'm sorry about the mistake and it won't happen again." The Chief said in defeat.  
  
"It was just a simple misunderstanding just make sure it won't happen again. And besides braid boy made that mistake already." Washu said with confidence while pointing to Duo.  
  
Duo just slumped deeper in his seat. He blushed a beet red. He mummers a few curses under his breath.  
  
"I see. Now where we, oh yes I remember now. You were about to show me your Gundams." The Chief said trying to get back to subject.  
  
"Hn." Heero said showing his saber. He ignited his saber and by the time that his saber was it's full length he had been replaced by a 5-foot tall robotic suit with two angelic wings. "This is my Gundam it's name is Wing Zero." Heero said sounding somewhat distorted.  
  
Duo went next taking the staff that he held in his hands and forms a scythe and in a flash of light he was replaced by a 5-foot tall black robotic suit. "Everybody calls this suit Deathscythe-Hell but I call it plain old Deathscythe."  
  
The other pilots following Heero and Duo's lead showing what their Gundam armor looked like. The Chief looked in amazement at the sight of these Mobile Suits. "Ok I can buy that now but how can you be serious about the girl Relena being the sister of Millardo Peacecraft."  
  
"Because this Millardo Peacecraft cannot use the Juri power." Another man appeared wearing an outfit of a Jurian knight. "Escaped from his court a couple days ago. During my time he never showed the power. And I know the old king used it every time he could."  
  
"That and the fact I have data of another man matching the description of Milarado Peacecraft. It was his alias, Zechs Marquise; he was a mobile suit pilot for Oz the organization that we were first sent to fight. He later left the group due to differences of option and for awhile he was on our side once he got the Gundam Epyon he became the leader of the group call White Wang." Heero added.  
  
"Hmm I see," The Chief said turning to Andrew, "You may think this strange but haven't I seen you before."  
  
"Actually you have. You saw me at my naming ceremony on Juri, my farther, the late king, presented me to public for the first time." Andrew replied.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Duo exclaimed. "All this time I thought that you were a knight."  
  
"I am but that is part preparations for me to assume the thrown. If Tenchi, Ayeka and Yosho decides not to assume the thrown that is. Sasami is still too young to take the thrown." Andrew explained to the pilots.  
  
"I guess your going to need me to defeat Zechs again." Heero said to Andrew.  
  
"Of course you're the only one that has defeated him. Of course you could teach me some of your tricks then maybe I might be able to do it my self." Andrew said sarcastically.  
  
"Even if I did teach you what I know you still wouldn't be able to keep up with him. He is too fast for you." Heero answered with a smirk.  
  
Duo didn't like that Heero was smirking. There is something really wrong if Heero is smirking when the situation was this severe. "Ok wait a minute the only time I've seen that face was when you blasted that Leo suit behind me early in the war. You have a something you're not telling us."  
  
Damn, is it just me or is he getting smarter. Heero thought though his face did not show the shock he was in on Duo's remark. "When I think you are ready to know what I have planned, I'll damn well tell you."  
  
"Alright you've won this round." Duo said in defeat.  
  
"Good." Heero said in victory and turned to the Chief. "Now I was about to say before we went off track is that me and the other Gundam pilots offer our services to the Galaxy Police."  
  
The other pilots nodded in agreement. And Kiyone explained. "Heero figured that the only way that they could get to Juri without getting killed was to joined the GP and frankly I agree with him."  
  
"Before I agree to anything I need to know your plan." The Chief said hoping to get an answer for all this madness.  
  
"I will but only to certain people. Duo and the other pilots need to leave." He said to the Chief then he turned to Andrew and said, "You can stay if you want to."  
  
"Don't mind if I do. I have a feeling that this will be interesting." Andrew said taking a free seat as the pilots left the room.  
  
"I take it you want to know my plan to freeing Juri from Milardo Peacecraft?" Heero said to the Chief. "He is expecting me to stop him probably his Gundam is probably telling him I'll defeat him yet again. And from what I can tell he wasn't expecting us this early."  
  
"I see go on." The Chief said realizing that was a good point.  
  
"My plan is simple me and the other pilots and a small fleet of your ships to take on the space fleet of Juri's military. I also figured that me, Andrew and Tenchi would be able to enter the place without a fight. The two princes can have their pick of Mericous and Vay-8 while I take on Milarado."  
  
"What about the other four pilots?" The Chief asked.  
  
"They'll be with the fleet of GP ships helping them taking on the Juri fleet. They are very capable of taking on a capital ship and destroying it." Heero explained.  
  
"I see the possibility of this plan but you will have to go through the same training routine like the rest." The Chief said in acceptance.  
  
"You'll see that we are in better shape that you're best recruits." Heero said with a smirk.  
  
"Only time will tell." The Chief said in rebuke.  
  
.  
  
Relena sat in the now redesigned cargo hold of Yagami. Ayeka had told her that the house was used in this matter before the last time they went to Juri to stop Kagato. She rushed toward Heero when he came back from his meeting with the chief of the galaxy police.  
  
"How was the meeting Hee-chan?" Relena ask him as they engulfed in each other's arms.  
  
Heero smiled and kissed her on her forehead, "It went fine Relena-ai it just went longer than I though it would. Where the other's?"  
  
"Duo with Ryoko as usual." Relena said returned the smile.  
  
Heero chuckled. Durring the voyage here Duo and Ryoko seen to have hooked up. Duo must've taken Heero's advice and talked to her. "And the others?"  
  
"Quatre is assisting Little Washu in another of her hair-brained experiments. Wufei is mediating, Trowa is practicing for when he gets back to the circus. Anything else you need to know?" She said with a playful wink.  
  
Heero's smiled widened as he leaned toward her face as their lips met in a tender kiss. When he broke the kiss he said, "Does that answer you question my love."  
  
"Completely love." She answered as she kissed him again.  
  
Duo and Ryoko walked in the on Heero and Relena make-out session. Man those two need a room. Duo though but decided not to say it for it would have a painful outcome.  
  
.  
  
Zechs looked out the window of his privet chambers. So now they know. He thought as he looked at the official noticed that the Galaxy Police would be coming to arrest him. "It's just a matter of time now." He switched the comm to his chief dispatcher. "Contact the fleet tell them to expect them to be attacked by Galaxy Police ships."  
  
"Yessir." The dispatcher said.  
  
End of Chapter 6.  
  
Well that was easy but I apologize about it being short. As for ideas I'm out of em so I need some suggestions ASAP. If you want to e-mail me check my penname for my E-mail address. So until the next chapter I'm outta here. 


	7. Let the Games Begin

Light: [Calls forth the entire cast] Are you ready for more torture..um I mean more fun 

The entire cast: Like we have no choice!

Light: Nope

[Relena gropes Heero again]

Light: [facefaults] Come on Relena can't you wait till fic begins.

Relena: [still groping] No I can't.

Heero: Can't somebody help me she's crushing my ribs.

Everyone else: [facefaults]

Tenchi: Thank god he hasn't paired anyone with me yet.

Light: The fic is not over with yet Tenchi. 

Tenchi: Me and my big mouth.

Light: I need to punch out another chapter don't I.

Duo: Oh no take your time.

Light: To bad. Now will one of you lovely ladies roll the disclaimers please?

[Ryoko and Ayeka step up but end up fighting over who will do it or not. Light facefaults.]

Kiyone: I'll do it. [Rolls the disclaimer]

Disclaimer: I don't own either Gundam Wing or Tenchi Muyo. The character Andrew on the other hand is mine

****

Chapter 7

Let the games begin

"Who in the name of all that is Shinigami thought up this idea?" Duo said as they headed toward the Galaxy Police training course. "It's been three weeks since we joined them and they still think that were not ready."

"Just wait and see." Quatre said to reassure the braided pilot.

"Well believe it or not but this will be the final test." Heero said to answer everybody's questions. "I'm kinda glad to get a refresher course on my own training."

Everybody looked at Heero. His mood has been improving sense they started the training. _This is too weird Mr. Anti-Social is becoming Mr. Social._ Duo though as he turned away and entered the training facility.

Heero knew he was drawing their attention with the change in attitude. In fact he was enjoying it. Relena was a big help in bringing him out of his shell. He let out a slight chuckle.

"Today this will be your final test!" The instructor said, "You will be tested in all areas of physical training, hand-to-hand, endurance, technical expertise and diplomacy. This is an individual effort. Any questions."

Duo raised his hand, "Yeah I was wondering do we get a break for lunch and do you in fact have a but up your ass?"

"Smart ass." The instructor said as he punched Duo. "But to answer your questions, 1 yes you will have a break for lunch and 2, no I don't have a bug up my ass."

Duo got up and rubbed his chin. "Damn! What did you hit me with a brick wall or a steel trap." he said annoyed as he sat back down.

"Now if there are any other interruptions. You can begin the test. You only need to pass four out of five of the areas to pass the test." The instructor continued, "This is order for each of you. Yuy you will begin with the hand-to-hand, technical expertise, endurance, physical training and ending with diplomacy. Maxwell you start with physical training, diplomacy, hand-to-hand, endurance and finally technical expertise. Barton your first area is technical expertise, endurance, diplomacy, hand-to-hand ending with physical training. Winner you start with diplomacy, physical training, technical expertise, endurance ending with hand-to-hand. Chang starts with endurance, hand-to-hand, diplomacy, technical expertise concluding with physical training. Any questions how."

Both Trowa and Wufei raised their hands. The instructor picked Trowa to speak first. "Umm not to be insubordinate but me and Wufei end with the same thing. How are we spouse to finish at the same time?"

"I see your point Barton and I'm guessing Chang was going to make the same point." Wufei nodded in agreement before the instructor continued. "That is simple. The PT part of the test is a timed course both you and Chang will start at different times."

The pilots smiled after the rotation was announced. They knew that this would be too easy in some cases.

***

Relena and the other girls sat around in the house in _Yagami's_ hold. Relena was hoping the best for Heero and the other pilots. She saw Tenchi staring out into space. She walked over to him to see what was on his mind. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Just a little startled Tenchi turned and looked at Relena and said, "I was thinking about earth. My home in rural Japan. The six girls who were all bickering over me. And remembering the peaceful time with you guys around." In reality he was thinking about Relena though she was in love with Heero, Tenchi had the same feeling for her. _If only you knew._ He thought admiring her beauty. _Heero would probably kill me if he found out._

"That's good." She smiled, "I thought you want to talk to somebody, you looked troubled."

"I'll take a rain check on that some other time k." Tenchi answered turning back to his thoughts.

***

The first test for Heero had been really easy. He was on his second stage of his test. His job was to fix a junked out engine in a space ship in an hour. He had brushed up these engines last night enough that he could do it blind folded.

Duo on the other hand was a total failure at Diplomacy. He was to clam down a false situation between two rival planets almost at war. But Duo messed up by hitting on one of side's female entourage and it immediately sent them to war thus ending the test. Duo swore as he left the room and waited for his next stage to open up.

**__**

***2 hours later***

"Time is up leave your areas and return to your quarters." The instructor said on the loud speaker. And the five teenagers left their areas and returned to the _Yagami_ to get some rest.

***

Relena rushed to him when they got back and leaped into Heero's arms. "I missed you so much, how was it?"

Heero smiled and replied, "To some extent it was ok." And pulled her into a quick kiss.

Taking his hand Relena and Heero went off to their room to talk.

Duos looked around to see if there was anyone to bug. _Damn these people have gotten boring._ He thought after seeing that they were busy he went off to find Ryoko.

Trowa went and sat next to Kiyone. Trowa found himself at ease being around her. "How did it go?" She said with a small smile.

"I went through ok." He said sitting down beside her.

Quatre went into the kitchen to make some tea. When he entered the kitchen he saw Sasami working on dinner. "Hello Sasami how are you, do you need any help." He said while gathering the ingredients for his tea.

Sasami smiled and answered, "No I'll be fine but thanks for the offer."

Wufei on the other hand went over to Andrew, "Be on your guard knight, for I challenge you to a sparring match." He said reaching for his beam trident

Andrew answered by drawing his own weapon and responded, "Any time your ready gundam pilot." And charged at Wufei, beginning the match.

Tenchi had been practicing with Yosho. He was learning how to control the Juri power. To the extent of his power he can call forth Lighthawk wings and use them for defense and if he merged with them he becomes very powerful that has an energy shield and a saber that can become a boomerang that can hit targets from a far. Right now he is trying to be able to call forth the wings and will. So far out of ten tries he called them 40% of the time. "You've got to try harder if you're going to help the gundam pilots beat Zechs. Ten more times."

"Yes Grandfather." Tenchi said trying again. He focused his power to call out the Lighthawk wings. He felt his power rise within him.

Yosho watched carefully, he was looking for the sign that Tenchi was doing it correctly, a small trio of triangles in a semi circle that the bottom tip focus on a small dot. Suddenly he spotted what he was looking the semi circle of triangles appeared on the middle of Tenchi's forehead. _That's it boy keep it up._ He though

Tenchi was concentrating on keeping his mind clear of any distractions. Quickly he had the urge to place his hands out in fount of him. When he did this he saw what he was trying accomplish the Lighthawk wings two of them were in fount of his hands the other was facing the ground and in a sudden rush the wings surrounded him. 

He reappeared now donned in a pure white outfit with flares on his arms and sides and gray markings on his lower part of his face and upper part of his neck. Now in front of him was a wide line of energy angled upward a bit Tenchi reached up and grabbed the bottom and then the saber appeared.

"Excellent!" Yosho said applauding. "Now do it again."

Tenchi released his energy and returned to normal, and started the process all over again.

***

The assessors review the entire exam of all five pilots and gave them a percentage; an 80% was the lowest grade possible to pass the test and the pilots have done very well. Duo received an 80% cause he had failed the diplomacy part of his exam. Trowa also scored an 80%; he had screwed up on the technical expertise part. Wufei also failed diplomacy thus receiving an 80%. Quatre also scored an 80% he failed the endurance part. The only 100% on the exam, was Heero he didn't fail any part of his exam.

When they were finished one of the assessors looked up and said, "Time to let them know." With that they got up and informed the examiner the scores.

***

The pilots got the call that the scores are in and to report to the briefing room for the reading of the scores. "So Heero what do you think you made?" Duo asked him. 

"I won't know till they say." Heero answered knowing full well that will annoy Duo. 

"Oh really, I figured that Zero would let you know what you made." Duo replied hoping that will trigger a reaction from Heero.

Heero didn't answer just in spite of Duo. They were very close to the briefing room and he figured that it was the best choice not to answer.

When they arrived they sat down and waited. A few minutes later the examiner entered, "Ok the scores are in, lets start with the highest score and that would be Mr. Yuy receiving a perfect score of 100%. Although your diplomacy skills are not all that good you did stop the war in the scenario."

Heero just nodded and smirked a bit. He remembered how he stopped that conflict. The two sides' representatives were bickering back and forth threatening one another. Half way through the argument Heero got fed up and pulled out his gun and made them negotiate terms at gunpoint. Maybe he'll tell it to the others to get a good laugh.

"Now that is over with lets give out the rest of the scores." The examiner said looking down at his paper. "Maxwell, 80%. Barton you also got an 80%. Winner also got an 80%. And finally Chang you got an 80%." He paused for a moment to let the info sink in. "Not bad for a bunch of hot shot teenagers. You'll be issued out standard issue GP blaster, and be stationed on the _Yagami_. The chief will give the rest of your orders to you. Any questions." He paused again, "Good then your dismissed."

***

"Well leave it to the perfect solider to pass the test." Duo said sarcastically before asking, "And exactly did you do in the Diplomacy part to that test?"

"Easy made them negotiate at gunpoint." Heero said to the braided pilot. "I'll explain it in detail later."

"Damn, I knew you were capable of anything thing but that proved it." Duo exclaimed. He watched Heero head off to the target range. "Where are you going?"

"To sight in my new weapon, of course." Heero cheerfully answered as he headed off.

Duo shivered at the tone of Heero's voice. _I never though I lived to see the day that Heero would be happy about anything._ He though as he entered _Yagami's_ hold.

***

Mericous and Vay-8 were sparring with Zechs to prepare them for the upcoming battle. The seen was intense as Mericous was going saber to saber with Zechs, they were going so fast it was almost a blur. Vay-8 stood in the far corner waiting for the time to attack with his buster rifle. His finger was slowly scratching the trigger hoping to cure his insane itching trigger finger. Suddenly Mericous was out of his line of fire and pulled the trigger sending the blast of intense beam of plasma at Zechs.

Zechs dodged in time but he knew that it was the end of the match. 

Mericous was poised to strike at Zechs as soon as he dodged Vay-8's blast. When Zechs stopped, Mericous gave the disabling thrust at Zechs beam saber energy cord stopping before he cut it. "Your defenseless." He finally said as he returned to normal.

"You've improved greatly." Zechs said after returning to normal, "Now it's a waiting game, and that wait won't be long. You think you can handle a knight, a prince and a lone gundam pilot."

A servant entered the room and stammered out. "Umm…your majesty you mean two princes and a gundam pilot. The knight you knew as Andrew is a crown price also."

Zechs looked at the servant in shock. _How could he hide it from me?_ He thought then replied, "How could someone like him hide that information from me."

"With the Juri Power sire." The servant answered somewhat scared.

"Shit." Zechs cursed, "This is something that wasn't expected, but the other prince, Tenchi Masaki, I feel that his power is greater than any Juri prince ever from what I've read about him and his duel with Kagato he over powered him. He could probably take one of us out easily so you better be careful."

Vay-8 and Mericous kneeled before Zechs, "As you command sire."

Zechs sent the servant away and said to himself. "Let the games begin."

****

End Chapter 8

Light: Now that wasn't too bad.

Duo: [holding an icepack] Speak for yourself. Did you have to have that guy hit me?

Light: Now do you want me to give you the long story or the condensed version.

Duo: [extremely annoyed] How about the short one.

Light: In a phrase 'Character Bashing'

Every character besides Relena: I though that was only for certain characters.

Light: [now in a professor's outfit] Not really. The term means to bash a certain that is your favorite but in most cases it's quite the opposite.

Gundam pilots, Tenchi and the girls: [sweatdrop]

[Light turns to the readers]

Light: People I could sure use your suggestions, just drop me e-mail or post it as a review thanks see ya next chapter.


	8. Jealously Hits

Light: [looks at cast] You know why I've brought you here.

Every one else: Your finally getting a muse.

Light: [Face faults] The MPA hasn't assigned me one yet but I'm hopeful though.

That's besides the point it's time for the next chapter.

Every one else: Kami help us.

Tenchi: Why me? First several crazy women invade my home and now some weird Fanfic author is bugging me.

Light: [evil grin] I may be weird but I can make you whatever I want you to. And you don't want me to do anything rash I do have few tricks up my sleeve. [begins to bring something in] 

Every one else: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

We'll behave. [Gundam Pilots hide in a corner]

Light: [turns to the Gundam Pilots] what's gotten you so gun shy. [remembers something] Oh I've brought in some help.

Heero: [a worried look on his face] is it a certain fanfic writer we know?

Light: Nope you don't know him but he sure as hell knows you five.

[Eric walks in]

Duo: Who's the moron?

Eric: Careful…I could be your worst nightmare….[Grins evilly] he he he he he, am I still getting paid for this stupidity?

Light: Yeah I'll be sending you several packages of my best Pockey from my secret stash.

Duo and Mihoshi: [Eyes brighten] You have Pockey. Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

Duo: I retract my previous statement.

Eric: To Late!!!! [uses author powers] 

[Duo gets an army cut]

Everybody sans Duo: Lmao

Duo: [panting like a sayin about to go Super Sayin for the first time] you shouldn't have done that. [yelling and yellow lighting starts to appear]

Eric: [nudges light] Can he DO that???

Light: [frozen in fear] how in the hell should I know. I'm not the all-knowing god of fanfic writing like BobCat.

Washu: [scribbling on a notepad] short hair causes Super Sayin reaction.

Everybody sans Duo and Washu: What did you just say?

Washu: Ummmm…[looks clueless for a moment before she remembers] Ohhhhhhhhhh I spliced Duo's DNA with some Sayin DNA.

Eric:[stares frighten] ARE you INSANE!!!!!! [waves hands panicked] roll disclaimer!!!!

Camera Man: Roger….[Turns crank]

Hurried Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, Tenchi Muyo are not mine.

Camera Man: Done….[screams] AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…[vaporized by chi-bolt]

****

Chapter 8

Jealously hits

Heero sat in a Zen position mediating. All around his room was the various weapons in the Galaxy Police arsenal hanging neatly in alphabetical order. In one corner was a GP one person mecha. In another corner was his Galaxy Police Uniform he was issued when he completed there training. With his eyes closed he reached for a pile of part that made up three different weapons and began to assemble them.

One by one he completed and tests the trigger mechanism to make sure that he did it correctly. Relena walked in as he was finishing the last gun again. "Getting to know your guns again Heero?" She asked.

Heero blushed slightly. "You know me too well." He got up and put the weapons in their proper place.

"You seem to know you guns better than me." Relena said suggestively.

Heero just smirked and said, "You may think that." With that he took her in his arms and kissed her…

Each Gundam Pilot had his room designed to their personal specifications. Duo's room was filled with every acarde game imaginable for him to entertain himself and Ryoko. Quatre has noted that along with all the games in Duo's room loud rock music with someone badly sighing along to each song [1]. Quatre's room had been outfitted with den with an assortment of instruments along with a well-stocked library. Trowa asked for a place that he could practice his acrobatics so when he gets back to the cirrus back on his home colony L3-X18999. Wufei also wanted a separate room to practice his martial arts.

*** Several Days Later ***

Relena was relaxing all alone in the girl's bath. She was thinking of how things have changed, of how she was the Vice Foreign Minster's daughter not knowing she was the heir to the Sanc [2] Kingdom. A pacifist nation that reminded neutral when Earthsphere Alliance made its grab for power years before OZ did a similar move during the war in AC 195. Her own brother Millardo fought to make sure that the Peacecraft's ideals were excepted.

Little did she know that someone else was there watching her, draped in the standard get up of a peeping tom, which he learned how to make the from his farther on time a hot spring hotel, and a towel around his waste. Tenchi usually let his farther do all the perverted stuff like being a peeping tom but he decided to make an exception for one reason, he wanted to see Relena naked hentai or not by Kami he was gonna see her nude. _If Heero ever gets wind of this he will kill me for sure this time._ He thought oblivious to every thing around him as he crept toward her, little did he know that Washu and Heero were very paranoid and had monitoring devices all over the house and other dimensions.

Washu watched the scene unfold before the hidden camera with a deep chuckle as she thought with an evil glint in her eyes. _Heh heh heh…I'll let this play out a little longer then I'll call Heero in I've been itching for some comedy and this might work out to the better._ Now she was barreled over with laughter at the thought of Tenchi running for his life from Heero Yuy with guns and sabers a blazing.

Back at the Girls Bath, Relena smiled to herself she knew Tenchi was there watching her bathe in her head a plan formed in her head on how to make Heero pay more attention to her. She figured that Tenchi would make his move pretty soon and she was gonna act like she's come on to him strongly figuring that Heero would be watching this will come in here and try killing Tenchi. She suppressed a laugh and slipped down deeper into the warm water.

Tenchi slipped off the peeping tom outfit and towel and stood up. He crept slowly to Relena. He stopped a few inches of the pool and got on one knee and moves his hands over Relena's eyes and said, "Guess who?"

Relena's wicked smirk turned into a full blown evil smile and said softly, "Tenchi." As his hands uncovered her eyes she turned around to face him. With a side thought, _now I see why Ryoko and Ayeka were after him! He's as well equipped as Heero._ Her smile has returned to a smirk still in a soft voice, "What is it do you want Tenchi?" Trying her best to look innocent.

Tenchi was having a hard time controlling himself, _Damn it why does she always do that to me._ And said to her while trying to fight back a major nosebleed, "Ummm…I was wondering if you needed help washing your back?" 

In her lab Washu was laughing uncontrollably, "Is that the best line he could think of." She turned serious for a moment when she noticed that Relena winked at the camera while she was coming on to him she thought. _What is she doing! Does she have something up her sleeve?_ Then it hit her. _By the goddesses she's planning on Heero watching this, she probably wasn't getting enough attention from him and she's using this as sort of revenge._ Her smirk grew into a huge smile and laughed. "She's doing the same I would have done in her situation I guess I let it continue." She quieted down and watched.

Tenchi couldn't believe his luck. He figured that he would be slapped silly by her but she was letting him wash her back. He descried that now was the time to make his move he moved his hand to her chin and turned her face so he could kiss her.

Washu invited Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa and some other people in the house the only one that didn't come was Kiyone, in her lab to watch the action and awaiting reaction from Heero. She purposely skipped Heero cause all the missing people will lead him to Washu's lab and then to the Bath. "Wow I didn't know that he had it in him." Committed Ryoko the other girls nodded their agreements.

"This is better than anything I can find on the blasted TV, thousands of worlds with channels and nothing on." Duo complained and put an arm around Ryoko's waste.

The scene changed to where Tenchi was in control Wufei just smirked, "That's it Tenchi your in control not that weak onna." That lead to a few glares and a good shot in the jaw from Ryoko. "Nataku!!!!!" Yelled in defeat.

Ryoko sat down besides Duo and asked, "Why does he always says that."

Duo smirked cause he knew exactly why and explained loud enough that Wufei and the others could hear, "Wufei was married to a girl named Melian Long Zi-ling. She was the strongest next Wu-man and called her self by the clan guardian Nataku! [3]"

Wufei's face went beat read and continued where Duo left off. "She died when OZ tried to wipe out my colony because it was one the oldest in orbit. Master O built 2 suits to be sent down with Operation Meator My Shenlong and a Tallgeese for Melian. She was the strongest person I know and gave me my sense of Justice. Ever sense then I've called my gundam Nataku in memory of her." A single tear ran down his cheek.

Ayeka pitted Wufei and moves to him and placed a sympathetic arm around his shoulders to comfort him. Wufei instinctively moved to Ayeka's shoulder and started crying [4].

Quatre turned to Duo and asked, "And how did you find that out?"

Duo just shrugged with a sly smirk, "Wu-man talks in his sleep."

Quatre just shook his head in disbelief, "Now I see why Wufei thinks you're a pest most of the time." And went back to watching what was going on.

It was quite for awhile. The silence was broken with a knock on the door. Washu had an evil grin on her face. "Who is it??" she asked.

"It's Heero. Washu-chan can I come in." The voice from behind the door replied.

"Just a minute." Signaling every body to hide somewhere. When everyone was hidden she said. "It's open."

The door opened and Heero walked into her lab. "Have you seen everybody, Washu-chan?"

Washu stifled a laugh and replied, "Why don't you try the bath Heero."

"Hn." Was his reply as he left for the bath.

When he left she yelled, "All clear!" The rest of the spectators sit back down to watch the fireworks go off.

Duo pulled out a small book. "Any bets on who will win in this one."

It was a mixed bag a few though that Heero would win and some thought that Tenchi would. In an odd bet Trowa put down Kiyone would win out of every thing. _Is it just me but does he know something that the others don't. By the way where is Kiyone?_ Duo wondered with a shrug.

* * *

As Heero approached the bath he heard laughing from Relena and wondered what was going on. _Someone is in there with her and it sounds like a male voice but it's not the other pilots could it be Tenchi? No it can't be him. Doesn't he know the person that really loves him is just down the hall crying her eyes out. _Trowa told him that Kiyone [5] really cares about Tenchi and she cries herself to sleep every night cause he doesn't even noticed her, most of the girls and Tenchi thought that she was crying because she was partnered with the blonde from hell Mihoshi. He opened the door to see Tenchi chasing after her. _Damn baka I'm gonna have to knock some sense into him to see who really cares for him._ He thought as he ignited his beam saber and charged after Tenchi yelling, "Shi ne!!!!!!!!!!!!! [6]"

* * *

"And there off!" exclaimed Washu and the others cheered for there respected bets.

* * *

Tenchi jumped a bit when heard his native tongue being directed at him. He turned to see Heero charging with his saber ready to kill him. _Why didn't I bring Tenchi-ken along with me?_ He asked himself only to answer himself, _Because I didn't think I would need it that's why._ He started to ponder his options._ Well, I could try hand-to-hand but I would be beaten to a bloody pulp. I could try to summon the Light Hawk Wings but that would take to much time then I guess there's only one thing left to do._ He thought as swallowed hard and said aloud, "RUN LIKE A BAT OUT OF HELL!!!"

Heero fell down mid stride at that remark and sweatdropped. Tenchi took this opportunity to get a head start.

* * *

__

In the lab every body was laughing at Heero's reaction, "Serves him right. He'll probably go Zero and chase will intensify by about ten." Duo remarked as if he was a commentator of a sporting event.

"I agree with that one Duo." Washu committed as well, "But only time will tell who the victor will be." That got nods from everyone in the Lab.

* * *

Sure enough to Duo's predictions Heero transformed into Wing Zero and chased after him. Tenchi looked over his shoulders, "Damn he's present little bugger I guess I have no choice but to try to call forth the Light Hawk Wings."

Heero who was still a good bit away saw Tenchi stop and put his hands up, if Heero were not transformed he would be smiling. _Good he expected his fate maybe I won't kill him after all._ Then Zero kicked in showing Tenchi in his transformed state damaging Wing Zero, _This is not good._ He though as he slowed down.

Tenchi saw Heero slow down and smirked, _good that's all the time I need to summon them._ He concentrated even more so now. He felt the power in him rise as the three wings formed in front of him. He let them form on him creating his armor and sword he had named the Light Hawk-ken [7], "You said something about me dying didn't you? Well I like to see you try." With that charged at Heero.

* * *

"What an unprecedented turn of events!" Duo exclaimed, no one in the lab expected Tenchi to use his Light Hawk Wings. "Looks like Heero's up shit creek without a paddle." The room fell silent to watch to see how it would end.

* * *

Heero was worried about this. He didn't really plan on killing him just seriously maim him, but not kill him [8]. As Tenchi got closer to him, Heero hit his thrusters and shot up into the air. He switched to his beam cannon knowing full well it wouldn't do much against the light hawk wings. But he had to do something to calm him down.

Tenchi smirked and called up a shield, "Come on Yuy I'm can't wait all day!"

"Roger that!" Heero said now in monotone. Relena gasped at hearing him speaking in monotone. Heero pulled the trigger on his beam cannon.

The beam of hot plasma came at Tenchi, he prayed that the shield would hold as the beam hit the shield.

Relena had to do something fast or else Heero would be hurt badly. She ran toward him she knew that he wouldn't hold down the trigger much longer.

Heero released the trigger as the beam disappeared he saw Tenchi standing there his shield intact, he could hear a chuckle from Tenchi. "Is that the best you can do Heero Yuy. And you call yourself the perfect solider." He took his Hawk-ken and charged Heero.

Heero readied his saber ready to die in this fight. _I'm sorry Relena-chan for everything. I love you Relena and good bye._ He took a defensive position.

"HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [9]" She yelled as she got closer her plan was to get in front of Heero figuring that Tenchi would stop short of killing her.

Tenchi was about to strike when he saw Relena stand in front of Heero. He stopped his attack inches from Relena's face.

* * *

"What an amazing turn of event's. Does Relena think that she could save Heero from Tenchi's wrath? Let's hope so." Washu stated with a bit of concern.

* * *

Tenchi was shocked at this he really thought that she was attracted to him and stated calmly. "So is this choice? Go to a man that can barely feel?"

Relena looked at him seriously at him and nodded. "I loved him sense I first met him on that beach. And I'm prepared to die with him."

"So be it." Tenchi said as he lifted his Hawk-ken again, "Then die with him." He was about to bring his sword down on them when a blaster shot whizzed by his face. He turned a sadden Kiyone about to burst into tears pointing a blaster.

* * *

Trowa smirked when he saw Kiyone trying to stop them. _That's it Kiyone let him know how you feel._

Duo looked around and saw Trowa smirking and said, "Do you know something about this you not telling us."

Trowa only answered, "Just that Kiyone loves Tenchi very deeply."

Every one looked at Trowa. Every one thought that him and Kiyone were falling for each other. Trowa explained, "I do love someone but I don't know where to find her."

Ayeka asked, "What is the lucky girls name?"

"Middle Une [10]? Now let's watch the rest of this it's at the best part." Trowa answered.

* * *

Tenchi's eyes widen at her and asked, "Kiyone what are you doing here?" sounding somewhat dumbfounded.

"I'm saving you from the biggest mistake of you life." Kiyone said arms trembling somewhat. "I loved you for along time and all you do ignore me! At first I thought that it was because Ayeka and Ryoko were flocking on you like flies to fly paper. What am I to you nothing compared to a princess from another dimension." She said with a edge in her voice.

Tenchi was awe struck Kiyone loved him he though that she wasn't interested in him, he cared for her deeply too as much as he did for Relena. He looked at Heero and Relena. Heero and called off his armor and looked like he knew what Kiyone was talking about.

There was silence for awhile, Heero broke the silence by saying, "Why don't you talk to her and find out for yourself that she's the right one for you." As he put an arm around Relena's waste and added, "I didn't' come here to kill you I wanted to knock some sense and looks like she did it better than I could of."

* * *

Back in the lab things were wearing down and every body paid Trowa. "Damn it how did I know that she would tell him her feelings?" Duo said distraught.

"Well looks like he finally found his perfect match." Washu said and winked at Trowa.

Every body looked at her strangely. "How did you know I only told you guys a minute ago?" Trowa asked.

"I'm not the greatest scientific genius in the galaxy for nothing Trowa." Washu explained to him with one of her trademark smirks. Everybody laughed.

****

End Chapter 8

Light: [hiding from Duo in a corner] I can't believe that Washu did that to Duo now he's gonna eat twice as much as before.

Eric: [hiding behind a thick wooden desk] Well, you gave him to her!!!! [Ducks a chi-bolt goes over his head] WHY did I EVER sign up for this!!!!!

Light: [matter-of-factly] Because you thought it would be fun and for the Pokey!

Duo: [laughing like a manic now a complete SSJ firing chi-bolts everywhere]

Heero: Omae O Koruso Washu

Washu: How was I supposed to know that he would go mad like that if it wasn't for Eric we wouldn't be in this mess.

Eric: [under the desk] well you can keep your Pokey, unless you add the "special sauce" 

Light: [eye twitch] you got a deal

Eric: [Jumps behind a thick steel beam] shut up "greatest scientist in the galaxy". Andy!!!! I think we will need to fight him…. [Uses author powers, has a light saber] with the force and Fanfic powers on our side…we can't lose….. [Screams like Vash the Stampede when another chi-bolt blast half the beam away] I'm gonna DIE!!!

Light: [facefaults and chants in some other language] 

Duo: [looks at light and falls asleep]

Eric: [turns off lightsaber] Sleep spell?

Light: [shrugs] I don't know what it is exactly is but all I know is that it's a language from ancient fanfic writers

Washu: [perks up] oh that is a ancient earth language that most spoken languages on earth are derived from today.

Eric: [nods] oh I see its called Latin huh

Light: [glares at them] quite you two, I have to explain the notes in this chapter…

[1]. I know I could get flamed for this one because of his Japanese voice is a good singer but I'm using Scott McNeil's voice as Duo's voice and I don't think that Scott could sing very well.

[2], [3] and [10]. These came from the Episode Zero Manga guess which parts

[4]. I know I know that Wufei is OOC in that part but this is my fic I can do what I want to do

[5]. This is in my view the most probable Tenchi couple in the whole group. I know I'm gonna get flames from both T/R and T/A fans alike

[6]. Shi ne translated means die

[7]. the name of Tenchi's weapon Light Hawk-Ken was taken from the Movie Midsummer's Eve (aka Daughter of Darkness) and the Osen seen from that movie was kinda the idea behind this chapter

[8]. An Anime reference try to guess the anime and you'll might get a part in the next chapter.

[9]. The famed banshee yell of Relena this is in response to all the Relena haters out there also why does everyone think that Heero and Duo are gay how could they for one piece of evidence against it is when Heero and Relena did kiss in the Blind Target Manga.

Light: [yawns] Well, I better end my rant before the readers hang me by the cross. See you next chapter. I'm willing to take suggestions you contact me by e-mail at a_f_hughes@yahoo.com or on AIM under the name lightanimefreak so until next time ja ne!


	9. Attack of the Bounty Hunter

[Lights author realm]

Light: [He stands there with the cast once again] It's time once again!

Heero: [Holding a gun at Light] Not you again! What does it take to get rid of you?

Light: [smirks]

Others: Why are you smirking like that?

Light: Oh just remembering my latest review from Kaori

Gundam Pilots: Not her! [whimper]

Light: [Half-smirk] to answer you question about me not introducing the characters from the Manga _No Need for Tenchi_is rather simple, I have yet to read the manga. So basically I don't add characters I don't know about. And besides my info on the Manga was that it was a take on the OVA series after episode 6. And as for Shin and TV they are completely different timelines while TV was a variant of the first OVA, Shin Tenchi Muyo on the other hand was a completely new take on the characters. And as your other question about helping me keep the gundam pilots in line, of course you can help me the more help the better. [Evil grin to the cast] oh and guys I now have a muse?

Others: [shocked] When did you get a muse?

Light: he appeared a couple nights after we finished the last chapter, and before you ask no he is not a MPA muse.

Duo: Is he harmless?

Light: Why don't you find out. Zen-Oki you can come out now.

[A jet-black cabbit with a blue jewel on his forehead and sliver eyes hops on Light's shoulder]

Duo: Your muse is a cabbit! That's the biggest joke I've ever seen. [Laughs]

Zen-Oki: can I hurt him now, boss?

Light: Go right ahead and have fun Zen.

Zen-Oki: [Feral Grin] With pleasure boss.

[Zen-Oki hops off Light's shoulder and starts trying to rip Duo a new one.]

Duo: [Screams of agony] I'll give you carrot if you stop doing that.

Light: Don't even try that trick, he's not like Ryo-Oki. But I need you intact for what I have planned anyway. Zen-Oki return!

Zen-Oki: if you say so boss [Returns to Light's shoulder]

Duo: What do you have planned anyway?

Light: You'll see, now who wants to role the disclaimer?

[The girls brawl over who will. The guys facefault.]

Tenchi: I'll do it for gods sake [roles the disclaimer]

Smart-Ass Disclaimer: I don't own either Gundam Wing or Tenchi Muyo. Also warning to those who suffer from the same disease that Tenchi Masaki and Keitaro Urashima please stuff tissues in your nose now, thank you. I also don't own the song "Nothing Else Matters" by the great Metallica that's featured at the end of the chapter.

****

Chapter 9

Attack of the Bounty Hunters

"It's very rare for the King of Juri to hire a bounty hunter." A sultry female voice said to the king.

"That's true but I want to keep my planet on a low profile, besides I've heard that you are the best Nagi." Zechs said, "If it weren't for the old regime dropping the charges and bounty on the Space Pirate Ryoko you would have eventually caught her."

He stared hard at Nagi. She was couple feet shorter than he was, her beauty could attract any man but she is too focused on her work._If Noin weren't in the picture I would be all over her_. He smirked

"Now what's the job about?" Nagi said getting to business.

"Really simple, I want you to capture this girl." He said displaying a picture of Relena, "and bring her to me." The display shifted to the Gundam pilots; "These five are watching her be especially careful of this one." Focusing in one Heero Yuy, "He is the most dangerous."

"Is that all? What's the pay?" Nagi asked.

"Two million Juri. If that's not enough we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement." Zechs said applying the right amount of charm.

"No need, two million is fine." Nagi said turning to leave the thrown room. "Ken-Oki come. How will I make contact with you?" She asked as a white male cabbit hopped on her shoulder.

"There will be a small fleet waiting at this sector of space." He said handing Mericous a data file with the needed information. "Also my guards Mercurius and Vayeate will be accompanying you" as they approached her.

"Great, I'm not paid to be a babysitter." Zechs smiled as she said that, "I expect payment when I at the specified sector!" She remarked

"As you wish Nagi. Now go, Mercurius knows where to find her." With that he was the only one left in the room. _Time to put my plan into action. Please forgive me Noin for what I'm about to do._

* * *

  


The _Yagami_was in orbit of a resort planet Tenchi and the girls stayed at when they were on the run from the GP after Kagato staged the coup on Juri a year ago. Only two people remained on the ship. Tenchi and Kiyone decided that now was a good time to have that talk that Heero suggested. They sat in the living room with an eerie silence filled the room.

"So…What do you want to talk about?" Tenchi said kind of nervous on how this talk could easily turn toward disaster.

Kiyone though for a good while before answering, "I guess my first question is why me out of everyone in the house?"

Tenchi smiled a warm smile. "Out of all the girls in the house you and Sasami are the most normal." He said before explaining in detail, "Ryoko may be beautiful but she also has a wild streak that I could never tame. Ayeka was out due to the fact that I'm related to her and Sasami, and there is a major thing about marrying relatives back on Earth plus I have no intentions on becoming King of Juri."

They shared a brief chuckle at that statement before he continued. "Washu would keep on experimenting with me till I die and Mihoshi, don't get me started no her." They busted out laughing. When they settled down he said, "Now it's my turn to ask a question. When did you exactly fall in love with me?"

"When we were at the burial site of Azaka and Kamidake when Kagato had taken Ayeka and nearly killed Yosho." She staring into his brown eyes and continued, "When you decided to rescue her without thinking about the harm that would come to you showed me a completely different side of you. I guess that's when I fell for you." She finished with a warm smile and taking one of his hands in hers.

Tenchi took this chance to slowly close the distance between them. Staring back into her blue eyes. He was close enough now that he can feel her breath, he swallowed hard and leaned forward. He was surprised when his lips met hers halfway. The sweetness of her lips sent his senses into overdrive…(A/N, I'll leave this part up to your imaginations Hentai's ^_^)

* * *

  


Everyone planet side were enjoying themselves. Ryoko headed back to the ship to pick up to get Tenchi and Kiyone, from the evil yet playful smirk on her face she looked like she was planning something to the new lovebirds.

Heero decided to lay out on the beach and enjoy the sun and get a tan all the while keeping an eye on Relena. Lately he's been getting some bad vibes from the Zero System telling him something was gonna happen to her.

Unknown to Heero somebody else was watching Relena, Nagi headed down before the goons to scoop some Intel before she makes her move. _It looks like they're with Ryoko and her group. What is the king thinking several members of the old royal family are with her? I may need those two after all._She thought observing Relena. She turned her attention toward Heero for a moment. _His resemblance to Mericous is uncanny. I might be able to use this my advantage._She thought with a smirk and left.

At that very same moment both Heero on the beach and Mericous on

Ken-Oki sneezed.

* * *

  


That night Nagi and the Royal Guards stuck into Relena's room hoping to grab her while she slept.

"It's not very nice to come into a ladies room without permission," said a voice from behind startling them.

Then slowly turned around to see the person who spoke. Nagi thought it would be Heero but was disappointed when it turned out to be a young man with long blue hair. "Aren't you a little out of your league boy." She remarked as she drew her sword.

Vayeate and Mericous recognized him immediately as Andrew one of the remaining members of the House of Juri. Though they should've told her they kept there mouths shut.

Andrew withdrew his saber and ignited it. "Believe me lady you've bitten off more than you can chew. Ask the morons if they know who I am." He remarked with smirk and took a defensive posture.

Nagi didn't take the time to ask instead she charged him. Mericous took this chance to swipe Relena only to meet another blade at his throat. This one belonging to Heero, "You won't succeed this time. Andrew don't waste your time with the bounty hunter."

She turned to commit only to meet a gun barrel pointed at her forehead. "You best do as my buddy says lady, it would be a shame to waste a bullet on such a beautiful woman as yourself." A boy with long chestnut hair in a braid said.

A lone howling "Chou!" could be heard in the distance. "That's our ride!" She said as she threw a smoke bomb to the ground.

* * *

  


In another room Ryoko jumped up at the sound of the ship, "Nagi." She growled as she formed her saber and phased out on to the roof, _What is she doing here, Juri forgave all my crimes and dropped the bounty on my head._She contemplated.

Ken-Oki came into view and three beam's emerged from the ship. _Nagi works alone! What in the hell is going?_She examined and phased down into the room where the three beamed out. "What happened?" She asked.

"Seems Zechs has hired a bounty hunter to kidnap Relena. He sent his lap dogs Mericous and Vayeate along as extra mussel just in case." Andrew explained he noticed she looked a bit worried. "Do you know this bounty hunter?"

Ryoko slowly nodded. "It was Nagi, I recognized her ship anywhere." Ryoko stated, "Kidnapping isn't her style. Zechs must have paid her a lot of money for her to take the job."

Heero absorbed all this info and asked, "How did you know her?"

"While I was still a space pirate I had a huge bounty on my head. Nagi vowed that she would have my head. She is a very viscous fighter. She almost killed me a couple times. But after I helped stop the take over by Kagato on Juri a year ago. As a reward they forgave all my crimes and dropped the bounty off my head." She explained taking several deep breaths to calm down. "I don't know if you can take her on by yourself Heero." She said sadly.

"Hn." Heero said taking all this new information in. After a while he says, "Both Treize and Zechs are skilled Swordsmen and I can go toe-to-toe with them. Nagi shouldn't be a problem. It won't be much longer till the assault fleet is ready so all we need is to stay calm and keep guard. I fear that she'll strike again."

* * *

  


"One plan down." Mericous remarked in observation. "Do you have any bright ideas oh great Nagi the best bounty hunter in the universe." He added with a smart-ass tone.

Nagi glared at Mericous and snapped, "You didn't fair to well yourself." She viewed every thing that happened again in her mind. _That blue-haired young man with the saber. Who was he?_Her cheeks flushed red as she remembered every detail of that encounter, "Who was that blue-haired man with the saber?" she asked aloud hoping for some answers.

"His name is Andrew, he is one of the five remaining members of the House of Juri, the ruling family that we uprooted in our revolution." Vayeate calmly explained. "You already know the other four members."

Nagi nodded and said, "That boy with the braid had a GP issue blaster?"

"You mean Duo Maxwell, him and the other four you were briefed on are members of the Galaxy Police." Mericous said continuing where Vayeate left off. "Under the command of Detectives 1st Class Mihoshi and Kiyone who are protecting the remaining members of the House of Juri."

Nagi smirked as the new information came in, _That means Ryoko is there as well. Now is my chance to settle that old score from a long time ago._Her smirk turned into a full on evil grin. "As a matter of fact I have an idea that just might work."

*** _2 days later _***

Things had calmed down a bit with Heero and the others. Tenchi and Kiyone had decided to spend more time alone, although it was hard for Mihoshi to understand that Kiyone especially wanted her to leave them alone. The girls explained several times that they were getting to know each other better. "I though that they knew each other already," was the standard reply. Finally Duo explained inatmancy to Mihoshi and told her that's what they were doing cleared up a lot of things to her. Meanwhile the other guys were taking turns guarding Relena.

The reactions of the other girls on Tenchi's decision were mixed. Ayeka was especially devastated that it wasn't her like she thought he would pick. Sasami was happy that her nii-chan finally picked one. Ryoko gave up waiting for him when he told them both he wasn't interested in either her or Ayeka. Washu was happy her guinea pig finally grew a spine and picked one.

In there spare time Wufei and Andrew spared. Wufei considered Andrew a worthy opponent and would be an excellent ruler. Andrew considered Wufei a good friend although his views on certain topics were different, he still considered him a good friend and ally.

Today's spar was witnessed by the other girls, They started with a bow took a step back and ignited there weapons. There was a long pause before Andrew charged Wufei.

A bit off guard Wufei almost didn't block in time. After that he went on the offensive with a series of slices and stabs in rapid succession. He modified his fighting style to take into account the techniques of the House of Juri. After the last series was blocked Wufei jumped back somewhat out of breath. _This is nothing like fighting mobile suits. Their Pilots were dumb enough to stand still while I wiped them out_. He thought with a smirk.

Andrew switched to an underhanded position allowing him some more leverage. He returned Wufei's smirk and stated, "Your improving pretty soon you may have to switch to Yosho to have a partner." And charged Wufei, his blade coming in an upward angle but instead finding his target his blade met the lower trident. "Damn it!" he cursed and tried a roundhouse swipe.

At this point Wufei though he had won the spar but was shocked when the next attack nearly got him. Andrew remarked. "Maybe I was wrong about you improving Chang." Hearing his first name angered him slightly; he let out a yell and went on a stronger attack.

Andrew backed up as each attack became harder to block. _Need to work no his temper if he is gonna go anywhere as a warrior._He thought while in semi-retreat, _Although I already fear it is to late for me to do anything. Whoever this Dekim Barton is he's already corrupted him enough to lure him away from his chosen path. Heero I leave this problem to you._He concluded at the point he started his counter-offensive.

* * *

  


Not far away the girls watched in somewhat awe as the combatants went at it at amazing speeds.

"Andrew's technique is flawless as you can expect from a Knight of the House of Juri. At times Wufei's style is sloppy, although my understanding, he's more of a sword user than a trident user." Ryoko critiqued almost announcing in away loud enough for Wufei to hear.

"Onna!" He snapped, "IF I need any advice I would ask a man instead of a weak onna like you."

Andrew backed a way, he knew what was coming for this sort of reaction was common for Wufei. _Another Achilles Heal of Wufei. His insistence those women are weaker and knowing full well that Ryoko could very well kill him several ways._He concluded before saying, "Now Ryoko, you know how Wufei is about his views of the world and universe." Getting scared of Ryoko's look. _This could be trouble; I now know why Tenchi was so gun-shy around them. These women have very short tempers. Even Lady Ayeka has a mean streak a parsec wide._So he did the only thing he could think of in a situation like this, Duck and Cover.

Ryoko's look was more viscous than scary. "What kind of man do you think you are. To think those no matter whom the woman was that she's weak. What about you wife, Mei-Ling you though she was the strongest and what about the rest of us, chopped liver." She snarled as she started in on the worse ass kicking Wufei has ever received.

* * *

  


In the distance the stained screams of "Nataku" and "Have mercy!" could be heard.

* * *

  


That night both Andrew and Wufei had their share of bumps and bruises. After Ryoko finished with Wufei she turned Andrew saying a knight should know when not to interfere with a mad woman. Although the gundam pilots knew that he was a prince, out of the others only Washu, Kiyone and Mihoshi knew his true identity although he would like them to know, but now wasn't the time.

Yosho pulled him aside and said, "How much longer are you gonna keep them in the dark?"

Andrew's eyes widen has Yosho was talking, "How… long…. did…. you… know… that…. I…. was… a…. Prince?" he said somewhat stained, then he noticed something around Yosho, _That's not his true appearance._With a smirk he said, "About as long as you keep your appearance hidden. I'm surprised that the other members did pick it up."

Yosho coughed a few times in his hand and said, "Ayeka is to busy chasing boys to noticed it. Sasami knows but doesn't care. Tenchi, he hasn't reached that level of training yet to pick up what I'm doing. And to how come I know you're a prince is because of your weapon. A Royal Knight may have the Juri power but not enough to channel it into a sword like you and Tenchi." Yosho explained before asking. "By the way how many Lighthawk wings can you form?"

Andrew looked around a little bit ashamed. "Only two. I only have the suit of armor but my blade Anuza-ken takes a different form."

Yosho looked around a bit before responding, "how long does it take for you to form the wings?"

"Two minutes, one if I'm really constraining." Andrew answered before asking, "Why are asking me?"

"It's for Tenchi." Yosho answered, "As you know his training is incomplete but he has surpassed my level to train him. Andrew, I would like you to continue his training."

"I saw that one coming." Andrew remarked dryly while thinking about the suitation. A few minutes later he said. "I think it's about time they found who I am." With a smirk stated, "Only if you let down your disguise."

Yosho face faulted and nodded. "I'll do it after this crisis is over." He said before explaining, "I plan on taking the thrown after we save Juri. The reason for this is simple, I don't think that you, Tenchi or Ayeka are ready to rule yet. I know that Tenchi doesn't want to rule at all and made that clear, but he did say something about doing that if all the members were unable to, but I don't think that will happen in his own lifetime."

Andrew blinked a few times sure he knew that he wasn't first line to rule but he figured that Lady Ayeka would. But he did understand Yosho's motives. "I guess I could live on Earth for a few years it did you a lot of good. He said with a smirk.

Yosho laughed, "I was thinking that living on earth would be add to part of the training and even making official contact with the governments of the world."

Andrew added, "Our natural language is so close to what you call Japanese that it makes it possible to learn the other languages of Earth."

They both shared a good laugh out of that. At the same time Heero stopped besides them. "Are you sure that starting relations with earth right now is a good idea they don't even have space travel yet."

"A good point but they learn quickly and plus Juri has the biggest sphere of influence. If we make contact other races will as well. Earth also has the right resources for space travel just not the knowledge." Answered Yosho, "Plus they can spread there wings out and start setting up colonies on other planets."

"My Earth has started terra-forming Mars and is almost ready to start building settlements there." Heero said. "Plus the governments for centuries have denied the existence of aliens but soon that will change." Heero said with a glimmer in his eye.

* * *

  


The next day Nagi and Mericous now dressed exactly like Heero trailed Heero and Relena as they explored the market place.

Heero regretted that he had to leave her but he Mericous wouldn't try anything until he left but he knew where they were gonna go and was gonna intercept them there. "Relena I have some errands that I must do alone." He stated and then louder that every body could hear it, "I'll be back in five minutes." And left down the street

Four minutes later Mericous came up to Relena, "Your back early Heero." She smiled not knowing it's the Mericous Mobile Doll that survived.

Mericous allowed himself a then smirk not knowing now much Heero as actually changed from the last time he saw him. "Finished early, I found a nice place on my way back." He said taking her hand, "Follow me." Leading her in the same direction Heero went.

* * *

  


Heero waited in the shadows at a good place to stop Mericous. _Anytime now._He though as Zero kicked on showing him the same situation again with no differences from the last time. Heero now saw the different possibilities that would direct the events in another direction._Good thing that I told Washu-chan about this little adventure otherwise I would have been in some deep shit._He though as Nagi positioned herself, waiting for the same target.

Nagi lurked in the shadows a mere few feet from Heero. _That boy is smart. How could he know that this would be the route Mericous would use?_She frowned, "Someday I'll find out about their connection to Juri." She said quietly and looked down the direction Mericous was coming from, "Dammit where is he!"

During this Heero switched places and was right behind Nagi, Washu gave him a personal cloaking device and a hologram of himself to fool Nagi. Now armed with a blaster he pressed it to Nagi's back. "Ask and you shall receive." He said startling her. "You want to know our connection to Juri's new king. It's simple…neither the five of us with Relena, the guards or Peacecraft are not from this reality."

"How can that be possible even?" Nagi asked sounding startled and shocked.

"Says someone who knows Washu the only scientist in this reality that can create her own dimensions, she traced the wormhole we came through," Heero retorted.

"Then how do you know that Peacecraft isn't from this reality?" Nagi asked

"Six foot nine inches almost two hundred pounds long blond hair." Heero flatly stated giving off Zechs personal status. "Plus the girl you were sent to grab is his own sister."

Nagi stood there shocked. _That must be it. She's the only proof that he isn't from Juri._

Heero stood there waiting. Several minutes later Mericous and Relena showed up. "Excuse me got to rescue the girl, it's a hero thing. Oh don't say anything to the goons about what I told you. Everything will be explained in due time." He said sounding like he knows more than he lets on to.

Mericous was worried. Nagi hadn't showed up and was running out of things Heero would say. Right now he was on a broken record of "Hn". Suddenly a flash of green turned his attention to the source of the flash.

"Mericous you best let her go." Heero said as he slowly came out of the shadows.

Mericous panicked and pulled his mini gun and started firing at him. Before the shots could hurt him he activated his gundam armor to protect him and responded with return fire from his blaster.

Mericous's armor quickly materialized he activated his vernies to send him to the sky and on to a roof of a nearby building.

Heero's Angel wings ingited propelling him to the same level. He checked all around him searching for Mericous. Disappointed that he didn't find him he landed dissolved his armor and checked on Relena. "Are you hurt?"

Relena indicated that she was fine by running into his arms. "Why are they after me!" she stated in tears.

Heero confronted her and answered. "You said it on Earth that you were proof to our story. Your brother is tying up loose ends." He thought back to Nagi. _He'll probably liquidate her as well. But she has a bigger part to play now. Andrew I hope you like company on which girl likes you more. Cause I think you will have company soon._He concluded with a smirk.

* * *

  


"Achoo!" a voice stated.

"Bless you, Andrew." Ayeka said flirtatiously.

"Thank you." Andrew said with some reserve.

* * *

  


"Tomorrow there will be a bikini contest. We're still looking for judges for the contest as well as precipitants. The prize will be one million Juri." The announcer for the beach blared over the loud speakers.

Duo, Yosho and Noboyuki had an evil grin on their faces, which worried the others.

The girls though it would be a good idea to compete again and though Heero was against it Relena wanted to compete as well. She suggested that if he was worried about her that he provide security for the event. He flat out declined.

* * *

  


Nagi smirked at her new plan. Though she knew the truth a job is still a job, although se wounded what was gonna be explained to her in good time. He plan was simple…(A/N if you haven't seen the Tenchi Universe episode No Need for Swimsuits, finish this chapter to find out.)

* * *

  


That night everyone was busy. Duo, Yosho and Noboyuki signed on for the Judging positions. The girls had a whole pile of swimsuits and discussing which one would look great on each other. Sasami ordered some takeout. Andrew and Wufei spared again.

Tenchi and other gundam pilots remising about what they missed from their earth.

"Its now fall at the shrine the most beautiful time of the year." Tenchi stated.

Trowa looked to the stars. "I miss the circus and my sister Catherine. We are the star attractions of the circus." He said finally.

"Which colony is the circus located now?" Heero asked to be sure.

"The new one in L3 cluster X18999 if I'm right." Trowa answered.

"Hn." Heero said looking back at the stars

"What do you miss about your earth Heero?" Tenchi asked.

"I had nothing in my life except the clothes on my back sense I was born until I met Relena back in AC 191 [1] I though my life was worthless. Basically I have nothing to miss." Heero answered sadly.

Silence fell over the boys for remainder of the evening

* * *

  


The next morning the group headed for the stage area where the contest was being held. Ayeka and the other girls noted that it hadn't change sense they were here the last time. A cheery was blaring from the loud speakers.

The girls headed for the dressing room. The perverted trio as they were now known headed for the judges' booth. Sasami, Tenchi, Andrew and the other gundam pilots started looking for places to sit.

Twenty minutes later. The host of the contest appeared on stage. "Welcome people from across the galaxy to this years competition." He paused as the crowed applaud, "We have it on good authority that this years competition won't be disrupted like last year." That got a few laughs and one very embarrassed Tenchi.

The host moved over to the judges' booth, "Now lets meet this years judges," As he pointed to Duo, "Our first judge is Duo Maxwell, an Galaxy Police officer and from the looks of the crowd he has quiet a few fans." He stated as most of the female audience cheered in approval of Duo.

The Host brought his Mic so Duo could say something, "I feel privileged to be here and as for the lovely ladies out there," he stated with a smirk and a wink, "hey." As for the female response lets just say that there was a lot of passed out ladies around the audience. Duo could have sworn that heard the phrase, "Lucky Bastard." from the other two.

"Moving on to our next judge, Nobuyuki Masaki, an architect." The Host stated gesturing to Nobuyuki as the said person waved to the crowd. The Host moved to Yosho. "Finally we have Yosho Masaki, not be confused of the Juri Noble of the same name, this Masaki runs a shrine."

The Host took a deep breath, "Now then lets start this years competition shall we. Our first contestant is Kiyone a GP Detective 1st class on vacation here." He said as Kiyone stepped out in a lovely teal two piece this time sporting a proper tan. She smiled at the crowed and gave a wink to Tenchi as she headed to her spot on stage.

"Next is a return competitor from last years contest and our first of three look-a-likes." The host said introducing the next contestant, "This one is a look-a-like for the Juri Princess Ayeka Juri." Ayeka stepped out on stage wearing a somewhat modest white one piece with the front midriff missing.

Andrew was taken buy surprise by Ayeka's looks. _Not bad!_He thought.

The next few contestants were introduced and made their way across the stage. Mihoshi tripped on the stage again gaining a few chuckles from the contestants and audience.

"We're down to our last three contestants and out second of out three look-a-likes this one is also a returning contestant give it up for the likeness of the space pirate Ryoko." The Host said into his Mic.

Ryoko Stepped out in a skimpy black two piece. She winked and gave the V sign to the audience and stepped into line.

Duo did a double take when he saw Ryoko. _This could be interesting._He though as he was scribbling something on his sheet.

"Our next competitor is a new comer lets give a warm welcome to Relena Darlin." The host announced.

She came out looking somewhat shy in her pink two piece. This got a lot of cheers from the crowd as well as a lot of glares from Heero to the male members of the audience. She bowed and stepped into line.

"Now our last contestant is the final look-a-like this one looks like last years winner the most feared bounty hunter Nagi!" The host stated.

Nagi came out in a sliver V-necked swimsuit that showed off everything. The crowed was in awe.

Ryoko looked at her and thought, _She's pretty close to the real thing._The Nagi Look-a-like glared at her. _To close for my taste._

__

Doing the same thing you did last year, eh Ryoko.Nagi though with feral grin on her face.

The Host looked at the audience with a smile on his face; "There you have it folks." He said. "Now before I send it off to the judges let's give our contestants one last round of applause." The crowd erupted with cheers and clapping and some whistling, When the applause died down he gave a nod to the judges for them to begin.

They huddled together; Duo spoke first, "That look-a-like of Nagi is the real thing. I never forget a face like that, It's to perfect."

Nobuyuki and Yosho nodded. Yosho spoke next, "But still we have a contest to judge."

Duo nodded, "True but I'm ruling out Ryoko due to person reasons,"

"Understandable," Nobuyuki said. "That also rules out Kiyone and Ayeka for us."

Yosho rubbed his chin, "That leaves Relena, Mihoshi and Nagi."

Duo though it over, "I say we give it to Relena." He said, "She had the kawaii factor." Nobuyuki and Yosho glared at him. "What? She looks cute when she's shy." He explained.

The other two agreed with him and nodded at the Host to announce that they had chosen a winner. "Ladies a Gentlemen the winner has been chosen will a representative come up and announce the winner please."

Nobuyuki gestured at Duo to go up there. Duo shrugged and hopped up braid soaring into the air. He was handed the Mic and with a confident smirk he stated. "It was a tough choice this year with so many lovely ladies competing. But this years winner is…"

Nagi smirked while Duo was speaking. _Start your approach Ken-oki._She communicated through her telepathic link to her cabbit ship. He responded as Duo was about finished.

"…Relena Darlin!" Duo finished as cheers exploded throughout the crowd.

Relena's knees went weak, _I won..._Floated through her head. An awestruck look was on her face as the host put a sash over her shoulder and ushered her toward the cash prize.

__

Here is where the shit hits the fan.Heero though as Ken-oki showed up over head.

Nagi made her move as she jumped past Ryoko and dashed toward Relena. One hand grabbing her wrist another around her throat as Ken-oki beamed up both Nagi and Relena. "Heero!!!" Relena screamed as she was pulled up toward the ship.

Heero transformed and armed his buster rifle he aimed at the parting Ken-oki and fired. Heero was shocked that Ken-oki was faster than he thought.

Several minutes later the _Yagami_broke orbit and began pursuit of Ken-Oki. Several minutes later they spotted Ken-Oki and changed course to intercept

Ken-Oki responded by increasing its speed and open fire at the _Yagami_.

In the cockpit of the _Yagami,_with Heero and Kiyone at the controls felt the impact of the volley. "Now add assaulting an officer and resisting arrest to the ever growing list of crimes she's committed." Kiyone complained.

"She's only a puppet with Zechs at the strings. If she gets away she'll have to deal with him." Heero said sounding almost mystical as hands danced gracefully on the controls.

The _Yagami_picked up speed and returned fire at Ken-Oki.

Inside Ken-Oki, Nagi, the royal guards and Relena were tossed around by the accuracy of the shots coming from the _Yagami_. "Sense when did they get so accurate. The ditz usually controls the weapons."

"Blame Yuy." Mericous said with contempt.

The resulting light-fight lasted several more hours until Ken-Oki released something that impaired the vision and sensor equipment on the Yagami making a break for it.

An hour later they arrived at the sector Zechs stated for her to rendezvous with the small fleet Zechs said would meet her. There were battle ships of several sizes. The command ship sent a tight-beam transmission to Ken-Oki. Nagi accepted the transmission and Zechs appeared on the screen, "Greetings Nagi did you bring the girl?"

Nagi motioned at the guards to bring her forth. When Relena came into view of the screen she said sounding way to formal with a touch of bitterness, "Hello brother."

Zechs smiled but inwardly he winced, _She's grown stronger sense the last time I saw her. Her reaction was almost like Heero._And said, "Now Relena There is no need to be formal with me." Unseen by Nagi, he made several hand gestures to the fleet commander telling him to surround Ken-Oki and to be ready to fire.

"Now Peacecraft the money." Nagi said calmly.

"Right, we're sending it over now also if will send over my personal guards and Relena we can conclude our business." Zechs answered with the same calm.

"Not until I see the money is here first." Nagi smirked.

Zechs was taken back, _Not bad! She sideswiped my plan slightly. Your smarter than I gave you credit for Nagi._"Of course" He turned to a crewman and barked out, "You heard her send the money over now!"

"Yes sire!" Could be heard off screen as a blue light appeared beside Nagi as suddenly a case filled with Juri currency materialized.

"Good now I'm sending them over to you now." Nagi said as a yellow light surrounded Relena, Mericous and Vayeate transporting them to the command ship.

"Thank you Nagi, it was a pleasure doing business with you." Zechs said before cutting off the transmission. "As soon as both this ship and Ken-Oki break off open fire on Ken-Oki." The Commanding officer saluted and relayed the orders to the rest of the fleet.

Minutes later both the Commanded ship and Ken-Oki broke off in different directions. The fleet fired on Ken-Oki as the Command ship entered FTL travel.

Hours later the _Yagami_arrived finding the small fleet destroyed and a badly damaged Ken-Oki. Against Heero's best wishes Kiyone pulled Ken-Oki into the bay. Nagi was beamed down to the deck only collapsing on touchdown clutching several wounds. Kiyone patched her up and set her down on a Futon where she passed out from the blood loss.

***_Several Days Later_***

Nagi slowly awoke trying to figure out where she was when she remembered what happened. "Damn you Peacecraft. Your gonna pay for this!" She yelled bitterly.

"I see you're awake." A voice came from the right side of the room. She slowly turned her head to see the owner of the voice. She was shocked to see that it was Andrew the young prince of the House of Juri. He smiled softly and said, "You've been out for a while. Looks like they gave you quite a beating."

Nagi looked out the window. What she saw shocked her, hundreds of Galaxy Police Battle Cruisers in what looked like the biggest GP mobilization sense Kain's rampage one hundred galactic standard years ago. "Where…are…we?" she managed to choke out.

"Easily answered. You are on board the _Yagami_with the GP Fleet." Andrew answered calmly.

"Where in the galaxy is this fleet heading." She asked with a bit more confidence.

"We're on route to Juri as we speak. The fleet will penetrate Juri's Border as per Officer Yuy's plan in 3 weeks." Andrew answered again

"Speaking of Yuy he said that he would explain everything to me in due time and I think now is the time for the exploitation." Nagi said.

Andrew gave her a stern look. "You best tread carefully around him for now. He's still not over the fact that you kidnapped his love." A small smile returned to his face after he said that. "Other than that he said he will be by later to tell you his story or would you like the more colorful version told by the cheeky monkey of the group Duo Maxwell the self proclaimed God of Death."

Nagi chucked at Andrew's attempted at humor. "I fear I wouldn't get much information from Maxwell-san."

Laughing as well, "Alright I let the braided baka know that he won't be needed to tell his version of their world." He leaned closer to examine her facial features. "You know you are very beautiful." He said offhandedly.

Nagi's eyes widened as her cheeks redden. _What's going on here I've been complimented before but why am I blushing now. Maybe a member of the House of Juri that makes the difference on who is complimenting. Or could it be…_She was lost in thought. "T..tha…thank you Andrew-sama."

Andrew smirked at her slip up, "I see you did ask those morons who I was. Not very many on this ship know who I am just yet so can we keep this to ourselves." He said winking at her.

* * *

  


(A/N this is the start of the song-fic portion of this chapter you have been warned … equals lyrics)

Heero was alone staring out a View Port on the most secluded part of the ship. He though nearly in tears, _Damn it Zechs why did you have to take her away from me you know that this is gonna make me come after you faster._

__

so close no matter how far

couldn't be much more from the heart

forever trust in who we are

and nothing else matters

He looked out into the vastness of space. _Space can be a cold heartless bastard but at the same time the most beautiful and most vibrant thing alive. Most people could say the exact same thing about me, the cold perfect solider._

__

I've never open myself this way

life is ours we live it our way

oh these words I don't just say

and nothing else matters

__

She saw right through my façade. Even Dr. J saw though it. And I worked so hard to keep that façade up. Only due to my training with Odin

__

trust I seek and I find in you

everyday for us something new

open mind for a different view

and nothing else matters

He steeped away from the View port and takes hold of his saber and ignite it. Remembering a lyric from a song Dr. J played to him during his training. _Open Mind for a Different View._Focusing on that lyric he tried to get a different view his life up till a couple months ago and his new life from then on.

__

never cared for what they do

never cared for what they know

and I know

__

I've been living a lie to this point. I thought I could be an emotionless solider but Relena and Dr. J knew this to be false.Heero though as he began a slow sword kata hoping to calm himself down. _I know I have to let the perfect solider part of me go. But I can't if there is still fighting yet to do._

__

so close no matter how far

couldn't be much more from the heart

forever trust in who you are

and nothing else matters

Deep into his reverie he started to add more complex maneuvers into his routine._Right now the only person important to me is Relena, nothing else matters to me. She's showed me a side of myself self I though didn't exist, I must protect that._

__

never cared for what they do

never cared for what they know

and I know

As he entered into a variant of Kenjitsu or Japanese sword fighting he let his blade become one with himself in a fluid of grace and poise that would make any person of royalty jealous

__

I've never open myself this way

life is ours we live it our way

oh these words I don't just say

and nothing else matters

Andrew stepped into the room where Heero was practicing and stood there waiting for Heero to notice his presence. A few minutes later Heero nodded toward him as he did the finishing touches on his kata. "Is it time?" He asked the young prince.

Andrew nodded and followed Heero out of the room. On the way down the hall He heard Heero hum a song he had heard while listening to one of Duo's CD's. He tried to remember the lines that went with the notes Heero was humming. _How fitting that song is to him._He though as they approached the room Nagi was located in. "Here we are Yuy-san. Just don't try to kill her, okay."

__

trust I seek and I find in you

everyday for us something new

open mind for a different view

and nothing else matters

As Heero entered the room he stiffened slightly at how calm Nagi was about all this. _Calm down Yuy._"I believe I stated that all would be reviled to you in time, well I believe it is time…" Heero stated coldly as he began to tell her about his world and Mobile Suit's.

__

never cared for things they said

never cared for games they played

I never cared for what they do

I never cared for what they know

and I know

Nagi just sat there and listened in wonder to Heero's tail and background of his world. _To think their world in such of a time of discovery._Heero asked if she had any questions. She responded in the negative and Heero left.

__

so close no mater how far

couldn't be much more from the start

forever trust in who we are

and nothing else matters

Minutes after Heero left the room he collapsed in the hall and shed his first tears sense he was a little child.

****

End Chapter 9

Light: bout damn time I've gotten this done…[To the readers] this fic is in the home stretch, I'd hope for a series length fic (26 chapters) but I'll settle for 13 and a epilogue. Now this chapter I only one point to point out.

[1]: Again I used the Episode Zero Manga, to be exact it was the date of the setting in Relena's chapter (Chapter 4) of Episode Zero although it says there's no official record of Heero being on earth on AC 191 the guy is a really big dead ringer if it's not.

Heero: Don't you have something better to do?

Light: actually yes…for now this fic is on hold until my muse quiets messing with me and giving me ideas, Chaos in the year 2196, Project Ranko, Tri-saber all three I have ideas for and is stifling my creative juices for this fic.

Zen-Oki: but they were good ideas.


End file.
